My Happy Ending
by NUDGELOVER
Summary: Abi & Jessi have messed up lives, but have a band to express what they feel. However, their band symbollically represents ppl's lives.They're in for a shock about what they can really do to save lives. Quadruple imprint story. I do not own Twilight serie
1. Prolouge

Prologue

I always thought my sister was the luckiest person in the world. She had a great life with so many friends and a guy who loved her for who she is even though she is the shyest person I know. True love worked for her but so far in my life, it never worked for me. That is until I moved back in with my sister and found out that I did have my own happy ending despite all my qualities


	2. Hoping

Chapter 1

Abi Pov

It was another sunny day in Las Vegas. My name is Abi and I'm 16 years old at the end of my junior year. That's right, I'm nearly a senior and today was the last day of school and we were all dying to get out of here.

My best friend, Jessi, shot me a look which I understood completely. She wanted to get out of this shit-hole place just like I did. However, I actually had that option for this summer.

See, a few weeks back, I found this secret opening in my parents room that had a whole bunch of boxes in it and guess what's in there. That's right, a whole bunch of file stuff except for a single box that was separated from the others. I looked inside that box and that right there changed my whole life around. I was adopted by my "parents" when I was a baby. Apparently my father only wanted one daughter and he already had one. He gave me up and told my mom and sister that I died. At least that's what it said on the adoption papers. My mom died giving labor to another child a couple of years back. My dad just abandoned my sister after my mom died and she had to grow up by herself. Our Aunt Hannah raised her before she died too. Now I guess she lived by herself but she's like 5 years older than me so I guess she's alright. Her name is Kim, Kim Greystone. Technically my name was Abi Greystone, but my "parents" changed my name legally but I liked the sound of Abi Greystone. It had a better ring to it than my other last name. That one is just too complicated to right even.

In the files there was a number to call if they needed any assistance from my real family. So one day when my "parents" were out I rang the number

_Flashback_

_It was a Saturday afternoon and my parents had gone out shopping for birthday gifts for a friend of theirs._

_It was my one and only chance to find out if Kim Greystone is really my sister. I picked up the phone and started dialing the number on the sheet, 394-943-9204._

_Ring, Ring, the phone just kept ringing till a female voice picked up._

"_Hello," it answered._

_I took a deep breath before answering. This was getting me somewhere, "Um, hi. Is Kim Greystone around? I need to speak to her." So far it sounded good not rude or anything._

"_Yes speaking. Um May I ask who you are?" she replied._

_This was my chance I needed to tell her, "Okay you may not believe this but my adoption papers tell me it so I'm guessing it's true. It says that I'm actually Abi Greystone and you're my sister." That sounded defiant. Shit, she's never going to believe me now._

_There was a huge pause for a long time before she replied to my defiant comment, "My sister?"_

_I sighed into the phone and started explaining who I was, how I found the adoption papers, how I found out about whom all my family was, what they had been doing for the past several years._

_Surprisingly she listened and said that she remembered her family was expecting a little girl when she was five but she was told that I had died by our father. She said she would come down at the end of June and see if all the information was true. I actually had a sister who cared about what I did. It started looking hopeful for me._

_Flashback Ending_

Today was the day Kim promised to come down to Las Vegas. We exchanged this crucial information the next time she called me.

This is why I hated today. She was coming to see me and she would be there when I arrived. Ugh…today was a bad time to interfere with my mood.

I glanced at Jessi again and her face told me that it was no point of listening to our teacher since as she babbled on about something I frankly didn't care about.

I looked at the clock and it was one minute till the bell rang. It felt like 10 whole minutes had passed when the bell finally rang. I raced out of the classroom not caring what the teacher was saying, not caring who was trying to talk to me, not caring if I left anything behind.

Nothing mattered except Kim was coming today.


	3. Kim and Jared

Abi Pov

I raced home as fast I could in my Mercedes, my baby. I just hope that Kim hadn't arrived yet so I could have a few minutes to prepare to her. Luck was with me today; she wasn't here so I had time to have a quick shower and change of clothes. While I was showering, I thought about the band I was the lead singer in, The Imprints. Yeah, I know, it's a weird name but it felt right to be called that. Jessi was the pianist/my second singer. My other 2 best friends, Chaney and Alicia were in it to. Chaney was the guitarist while Alicia was rocking out on the drums. We were pretty good considering we have traveled to different states to perform in front of large crowds of people and we've gotten several gigs especially the one where a R.A.B artist was there and actually loved our music. Our whole group worked on composing the music but I was the only one who could come up with the words. That's why I let them do most of the work of writing it since they hardly did anything else.

I stepped out of the shower and put on my jeans and my favorite T-shirt and got the living room ready for her. Not long the door bell rang signaling that she had arrived.

I went to the door quickly as possible and opened the door so it didn't look I was in a rush to see a sister who I've never met before.

The first person I saw was her, Kim. She was really pretty with the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes I've ever seen and long silky black hair with high cheek bones and perfect face. She was a good three inches taller than me but she really did look like me.

There was a guy with her to. His was like, I don't know, 7 feet tall with a 6-pack and short black hair. He was pretty hot but not really my type. I looked into both of their eyes and saw immediately that they were perfect for each other. They have some serious chemistry between them. I wish there was someone like that for me.

Before I looked like an idiot, I told them, "Come on in," I sort of whispered/said to them. Kim and the guy smiled at me exchanging glances about something I didn't understand but I knew it was probably about my characteristics.

I shut the door behind them and led them to the living room. They looked around and I guessed like what they saw. Oh, they didn't know the reality of this house.

"So, um…" I really didn't know how to start this conversation.

The guy saved me from trying to a start a conversation, "Just to let you know, I'm Jared, Kim's boyfriend."

I smiled and nodded. However, I didn't think this was enough for them. I was thinking that should seriously get married since they were made for each other. Even though I knew them for 2 minutes I can tell a lot from 2 minutes how a person is tied to someone else.

Kim turned to me and asked, "I know you told me about how you found everything in that secret cupboard but can you show me the documents so I can confirm it. I went to the adoption center and they said that I had a sister who was given up for adoption. I really just want you to be it." She nearly started crying and I was also in tears too. I gave her all the adoption papers that were in the box along with my birth certificates and other identification. While she was scanning it Jared made small talk with me.

"So is the Mercedes parked out in front yours?" he asked me.

"Yeah, it is, the only possession my adopted parents actually gave for me without me paying for it. All my gifts I've received I had to pay for a part of it since they really hate me." I told him, shrugging my shoulders.

Jared's eyes looked confused at me and asked me, "Do your adopted parents treat you right?"

I so badly wanted to tell someone else my horrible life story so I could get away from this shit-hole place. Even though he was my soon to be sister's boyfriend. I didn't really trust him yet.

However I was saved from answering that question because Kim started crying and whispering, "Oh my god, you're really my sister."

My sister. The one person I wanted in my life. I started crying too and ran over to her and hugged her. She hugged me back. I was finally with my true family I could actually live with. This time it was a good feeling. Something I have never experienced before with a family member.


	4. Leaving Vegas for Good!

Abi Pov

"What's it like in La Push?" I asked Kim.

Once our weeping was done, she had asked me to come and live with her in La Push which was in Forks, Washington.

Jared answered this one for me, "It's a really beautiful place where it rains a lot and it's always been a welcoming place for a home to me."

"Rain," I stated, "Definitely a place where I want to go if it rains a lot. We hardly get rain here if you haven't noticed yet," I said dryly.

"Then we're all set. We just need you adopted parents to come home and finally settle it," Kim told me.

Then I remembered something very important, the band. Hmmmm…how was I going to do this? Maybe first if I told Kim, yeah that'll work.

"Jared, can you fill up my car up with gas?" I asked him. It was true that it needed gas, but it was not really needed to be done now. I just needed to tell Kim something.

Jared looked pretty excited to drive it, "Really?" he asked me.

"Sure, this is probably the only time I'll ever let you drive it," I told him tossing him the keys.

"Kim you have a really nice little sister," he told her. Jared gave my sis a quick peck on the lips and headed out the door. He was probably going to destroy my car. Oh well.

As soon as I heard the car pull out of the driveway, I started talking to Kim about my issues.

"Sis? Have you ever heard of the band, The Imprints?" I asked her, hoping she had.

"She smiled at me. "That's my favorite band along with so many people I know back in La Push." She replied to me.

"Well, you see…here's my problem. Well…I'm technically the lead singer of…" I started to say but got cut off by Kim.

"Are you serious? You're the one who has been singing those songs. Holy crap! I love your guy's style. Everybody will love you in La Push," she told me excitedly.

"Well, is it alright if my band comes over some weekends during the school year or stay during the summer so we can practice for our up-coming gigs," I asked her hopefully. We really did need to practice.

"Why not?" Kim responded to me. That just lifted a huge load off my shoulders. Now I have to deal with the other problem.

"Thank you so much sis! You're the best sister I've ever had!" I said to her while hugging her.

"Hey what are sister's for," she replied to me while laughing.

"Can I also show you something?" I asked her cautiously.

"Sis, you can show me anything," she responded enthusiastically.

She didn't understand what I was about to show her, "But do you promise that you won't freak out on me or won't tell anyone. That includes Jared to." I told her in a serious tone.

Her smiled disappeared as she heard the seriousness in it. She looked at me straight in the eye and got up to follow me.

We walked silently into my bedroom and behind me I heard Kim gasp. This may have been a bad idea.

"Abi? Who…who hurt you?" she asked me stuttering.

I sighed and looked at the walls with all the blood on it. More specifically it was my blood plastered all over the walls. Tears came into my eyes as the painful memories came back to me.

"Sshh. Everything will be alright now. I promise. No one's going to hurt you now." Kim told me as she held me in her arms trying to calm me down.

I took a shaky breath and started to tell her what happened.

"A few years ago, my adopted sister died and my parents went loco on me. My adopted dad became drunk and started hitting on me and tried raped me several times. My adopted mom was drunk too and brought home guys and they tried to rape me to. None of them ever succeeded. All this blood comes from where they cut me and they smear how close they got to me. You can tell which blood came out the same night and which didn't. I've always wanted to escape the shit-hole place. Jessi, my best friend wants to too. She has relatives living in La Push. I think her older cousin is named Sam, I think," getting confused with names.

Kim started at me with shock, "Sam?"

"Yeah I think so. It sounded something like that. She's being passed into his custody because the same thing happens at her house because both of her younger sisters are dead. Sam found out and hated that it was happening to her. He was like her older brother when she was younger and he still is today.

Kim got this funny look on her face.

"What? I asked her.

Kim smiled at me and she told me, "No it's just strange your best friends with someone who is related to Sam who is one of our close personal friends. It's like one huge family down there and you guys will just fit perfect there." I saw in her eyes that she was telling the truth so I knew she could be my secret-keeper forever.

"Kim, promise you won't tell anyone about this situation or that I'm in the band, The Imprints." I asked her. This time I saw something in her eyes that I didn't understand. Oh well, I'll ask her about that later.

"Promise," she swore to me truthfully. "Come on. Let's pack you stuff so we can leave tonight after we sort it out with you adoptive parents.

We got to work deciding what memories I would be taking with me and leaving behind.


	5. Adoptive parents are always bad

Abi Pov

Only a few more hours till I escape this hell of a place. My adoptive parents were coming home at 8 tonight and once we settled those issues Jared, Kim, Jessi, and I would be leaving Las Vegas and moving to La Push, Washington.

Yeah, Jessi was coming too. Once Jared found out that Jessi was Sam's younger cousin, he immediately called him to see whether we should bring Jessi. Even if Sam said no, I would still have brought her. However, he was excited to have his younger cousin back with him so it was obvious Jessi was coming with us.

I called her up to tell her the news.

"Hey Jessi, what's up? Have great news for you by the way," I told her when she picked up the phone.

"Okay, if it's something to get me out of this shit-hole place, I'm never going to stop thanking you," she told me sarcastically.

"Actually…it is…technically. Well you know how my real sister came over today…well her boyfriend who came with her knows Sam…so she called him up and he said you're coming with us to move in with him," I told her not really sure how she'll take this. Jessi always took things in a really weird way.

"Abi…you're not…lying to me…right?" she asked me cautiously. She really needed to believe me more often.

"Hell no! I'm not lying to you. We're actually getting away from this Jessi! We finally are and you better pack your stuff because I'm going to be over in 5. Do you want to take your car?" This was the moment of truth.

"Well…actually no. It brings back too many painful memories that I can't bear. You bring you car. It'll be easier for me, for all of us," Jessi said so softly I could barely hear her.

I shuddered remembering that day. She was right as usual.

"Kay, sure I'll be over soon so get all your stuff together," I told her before I hung up the phone.

I grabbed me keys and told Kim and Jared where I was going. Well, they wanted to come with me to meet her so I had no choice.

It was a comfortable silence on the way to Jessi's. I could tell that Jared still wanted to drive my car but when he brought it home, it was scratched up at the rear. That's the last time that I'm trusting that boy with my car.

When we arrived, Jessi was all ready to go, waiting outside with her things. Her issues were already taken care of. Sam already received the custody papers of Jessi so her parents couldn't argue that she was already leaving. However, my absence was a whole different story.

She put her things in the trunk and came and climbed in front with me as we headed back to my house.

"So," I told her.

She glanced at me and sighed. I knew what was coming.

"I don't know what's going to happen to them. My mom's going to a rehab house next week but my dad is on drugs and an alcoholic addict so I have no idea," she told me softly.

"I'm sorry," I heard Kim say from the back.

Jessi was startled by her voice so she jumped up on her seat. When her shock wore off that someone else was in the car, she turned around to see Kim and Jared in the backseat.

"Um…hi…I guess…um you're Abi's older sister right?" she directed her question to Kim.

"Yeah I am. I'm Kim by the way and this is my boyfriend Jared," she said gesturing to Jared.

"Jessi," she said, "And I'm guessing you're the one who called up my cousin and told that I need to go to La Push immediately."

"Guilty," Jared told Jessi, flashing a smile to her. "But that's good for us. He has never shut up that you're coming to live with him. He adores you like a little sister."

"Ugh. He hasn't grown up hasn't he? That's what happened last time I went to visit him. He could never shut up about me. Stupid idiot," Jessi mumbled the last part to herself.

"Some things never change," I told her, remembering how she hates being talked about not that we couldn't help that our band was known world-wide.

Right when I said that we arrived at my house. Also I saw that my "parents" were home. Hell, this is going to be one tough night.


	6. Meeting family

Kim Pov

I saw that another car was in my sister's old home. That must meant her old parents are home.

I still couldn't believe that Abi was actually my sister. She was the one who I was missing in my life, someone to share my secrets when Jared first started dating me and everything that happened to me. She would have been the understanding one and would have been helping me get through this. Really, I would help her get through all her struggles through life.

Also, it was a complete insanity to me that my sister was the lead singer of The Imprints. It was the most respected teen band in the world and my sister was the leader of it. The one that we imprints related all their songs to us. Who would have thought of that?

However, we still had to get through my sister's old parents so we could leave tonight and get to La Push tomorrow morning so both of them could meet the pack.

I wonder how they would react to the pack or if any members of the pack would imprint on them. It could be a possibility. There's always a chance that something that you don't want to happen will happen.

Abi motioned for us to be quiet as we quietly entered the house. The minute I saw these people, I wanted to take Abi as far away from here as I can.

The man talked drunkenly to Abi, "Where were you, you whore. Come here and there's a nice man waiting for you in your room. He wants you, you piece of shit. Can't see why anyone would want you so give him what his money's worth."

I saw Jared shaking really violently. I knew he was going to phase so I put my hand on his arm. He immediately calmed down at my touch. I knew he would get mad since this was my sister this drunken loser he was talking to.

"Sorry James," I heard my sister said to him, "I found my real sister and going to live with her and her boyfriend. You have no right to me anymore or what I do. That's all up to Kim now. You were never a father to me, not at all. Even before Isabella died!" she started crying then. "You ass-hole, you never control me ever again so I'm leaving and I'm leaving this note in case you don't remember this conversation. Oh all the information will be there you piece of shit. Goodbye!" and with that she left the note and stomped out of the house. She had already put her belongings in our car before we left to pick up Jessi. Damn…she gave that loser what he deserved.

When we exited the house, he kept shouting things at Abi but she never looked back.

She turned to me with pain in her eyes, "We'll follow you guys. I have no idea which direction to drive in. If we get separated from you, Jessi will call one of your guys cell which reminds me can I get you guy's cell phone numbers?"

We exchanged this information and right before we got in the car I told my sister, "Abi, no one will ever hurt you like this ever again. You and Jessi have had enough suffering. You deserve happiness in life and I'll make sure you guys get it or Jared will make sure to. Understand?"

Abi looked up at me with tears in her eyes. She hugged me really tight before she got in her car. I was glad that she believed me. She and Jessi deserved it and I'll do whatever it takes to make them happy.


	7. The fate of car keys

Kim Pov

The drive to La push was the shortest drive ever, even though we were passing through several states. I called Emily to let her know that we would be there in the morning. She was excited to meet Jessi and Abi but…she had no idea what had happened to them.

Abi and Jess were being raped by some random strangers who have no life. Dang, even they smeared my sister's blood on the wall. Probably that's what it was like for Jessi to, having to stare at the memories that were the most unpleasant in life.

Also, they were in the band, The Imprints. Dang, they have made a good name in this world. Their songs _Sabotage _and _True Colors _were known world-wide and that I couldn't still believe that she was the lead singer of it. Lead Singer! If she writes the songs that means…well always the songs are told about someone in her life. So…that means…every song has a way much more deeper meaning to us than it did before. She dedicated songs to her life and her friends and certain people who have had an impact on her life. Most of her songs were mostly sad but there were a few joyful ones which no one cared about that, everyone just loved her songs.

I must have fallen asleep in the car because the next moment when I opened our eyes, we were in Forks. I turned to Jared and smiled. He noticed that I finally woke up and put an arm around me. I rubbed my eyes and yawned. Jeez, how long did I sleep.

I turned to Jared who I saw was over-exhausted. I immediately felt bad for not taking over the wheel.

"Jared, I'm sorry for sleeping so long," I told him regretfully. However, he would not let my apology slide for once.

"Kim, what is there to be sorry for? You're the one who drove all the way to Las Vegas. I repaid the debt by driving us back here. Never apologize for anything," he told me firmly.

That was the way with our imprints. They would apologize for every single thing even if it wasn't their fault. Sometimes it made me mad that I couldn't be held responsible for something, but it also made me feel loved because Jared would apologize for the simplest mistake ever and he would never get angry on what I do unless it was concerning my safety. It was a perfect match between us. I just hope that Jessi and Abi get that perfect match too. The only boy werewolves that haven't imprinted yet are Brady, Collin, Seth, and Embry. Leah hasn't imprinted either but we don't know if she'll ever imprint.

We pulled up in front of Emily's and Sam's house and waited for a little bit for Abi's black Mercedes to catch up with us. It didn't take long for them to arrive. We jumped out and tried to help them bringing in Jessi's things but the insisted that we go ahead and that they needed to sort out their things.

Jared and I entered inside hand by hand. The rest of the pack rather than Embry and Seth were there gobbling up breakfast.

"Hey Jared man," Paul said as we entered inside the house, "Where are the 2 ladies? Don't tell me you deserted them."

I rolled my eyes at him. "They're outside trying to determine which stuff belongs to each girl and also be nice to them. They both have had a really hard life and they've suffered too much already," I told him sternly.

Paul nodded meekly at me. He knew that Jared would beat him up if he didn't agree. That was one of the reasons I loved imprinting.

Jared started telling them about Abi's car. "Kim's sister has the most amazing Mercedes ever. Dang, it's exactly like Carlisle's but it was so much better in texture and quality. She let me drive it once but then she got mad at me for scratching it up somewhat."

The boys stared surprised at Jared. I would be too. They thought she would be the exact type like me but she has somewhat huge differences than me in certain things but we both are really kind at heart.

I started chatting with Emily and Rachel when I heard the front door open again. That must be them.

I turned toward the door and surely I was right. There were both of them bringing Jessi's things inside the house. They even looked more beautiful than when they got out of the car. Abi was wearing black boots, a t-shirt that said "Girls Rule", a pair of jeans and sunglasses. Jessi was wearing converses; a t-shirt that said "The World wants to be what you want it to be," a pair of jeans to and a similar pair of sunglasses. Everyone stared astonished at them and then at me. My sister could actually turn out quite surprising to me. Sam looked at his cousin in amazement and then went to her to give her a greeting. Abi and Jessi were blushing, apparently not used to people staring at them like that.

"Hey Jess. Long time no see. What have you been up to these past several years," he told her and picked her up in a bear hug.

"Can't…breathe…Sam," Jessi managed to stutter out. Sam put her down and then Jessi started babbling away about how Sam was so much taller and everything and that he was a betrayer to her because he was suppose to pick her up at the beginning of this year but instead Abi brought her. She wanted to know more about Emily and the rest of the boys. Abi just stood there in the background watching Jessi in amusement.

"Okay let's go through a round of introductions so Abi and Jessi can get to know your names," he told everyone. Sam pointed at Jacob to start.

"Hey, I'm Jacob, the one who usually aggravates people," he said. Well, it was true.

Collin was next, "Well, I'm Collin one of the youngest here and the one who dares everyone to do things," that was absolutely true about him.

"I'm Brady and Collin's side-kick in these dares and plots," Brady said next.

"I'm Paul and the one who usually gets mad at everyone," Paul told next. That definitely was a 100% true

"I'm Quil and known as the baby-sitter since I baby-sit an 8-year old often," he told them.

Jessi's smile suddenly dropped and she looked about to burst into tears. What did Quil say to make her upset?

Abi noticed this immediately and started soothing Jessi. "Jessi…it's fine…she's in a better place now and looking over us. Jasmine is in heaven. It's not your fault she died. It's your fucking parents who call themselves parents. They're the ones who did this horrible tragedy. If you want, I'll let you eat blueberries for once."

The pack was silent after hearing this. I knew Abi and Jessi had gone through losing siblings.

"Blueberries?" Jessi asked hopefully.

"Make the best of it. I'm not letting you eat them again. You'll go too hyper on me. Remember last time?" Abi told Jessi.

I wonder how high Jessi got off of blueberries. But then Jessi smiled sheepishly and said, "Oh yeah…well I didn't meant to knock over everything in the park and make everything fall on the ground. That was on accident," she said sweetly.

The whole pack started laughing along with the imprints. She was just too darn cute.

"Seriously? You knocked over everything?" Quil asked Jessi barely even getting all the words out since he was laughing too hard.

Jessi blushed and looked down. Abi was just still grinning at her best friend. Knocking over everything was just too hilarious.

Eventually we quieted down and continued with introductions. Leah was next, oh god. "I'm Leah and…well…I have a younger brother who isn't here right now and usually am the annoying one to everyone." I let go of my breath. At least Leah's being nice to my sister.

"I'm Emily and the chef around here. I'm the one who's usually cooking for these boys," Emily said laughing.

"I'm Rachel and Jacob's older sister and the one who keeps these boys from being naughty," Rachel said winking at them.

It was finally their turns, I wonder what they'll say about themselves.


	8. Seth

Abi Pov

It was finally our turns to say things about ourselves. Jessi beat me to it.

"I'm Jessi and the most randomness person on this planet along with our group of friends Abi, Chaney, and Alicia. I'm also totally opposite of Abi's interests which you will understand in a minute," Jessi said giving me my cue.

"Well I'm Abi obviously and am in love with my Mercedes. It's my prized procession. Well I'm like Kim on the inside but I'm guessing I have major different personalities than her. I'm the more out-going one and the shopper. Jessi absolutely hates shopping but I love it. We go whenever I can convince her to come with me and we spend at least 6 hours in the mall," I told them shrugging.

Everyone stared at me and looked at me with panic. Oh they will each get their turn to enjoy my shopping skills.

"Kim! She's an Alice! She's going to be exactly like her when she grows up. Damned Kim why does your sister have to be like that," Jacob complained to my sister.

"Who's Alice?" I asked interestedly. She sounded like a good shopping mate.

"Um…the person who is the shopping hell out of everyone," Quil replied frightened.

"Come one she can't be that bad. I could be worse than her. You never know," I told them mysteriously which made them even more terrified and me and Jessi cracking up. These boys are surely scared of shopping.

"Enough chit-chat," Emily told us. "You girls must be empty. Here I'll take some muffins. They're fresh; I baked them this morning"

I smiled gratefully at Emily. I was pretty hungry after that long car drive. Jessi and I bought grabbed a muffin and stared munching on it happily. However, my peace wasn't going to last long.

Paul had gotten up to check out my car and heard him saying from the house, "Damn…that's one sic ride."

Of course the other boys get up and start oogling my car and started talking about car parts that I haven't heard of and I did know a lot of car parts.

Jacob came in and asked me, "Can I please drive your car?" Before I could answer the rest of the pack came and asked me the same question. I rolled my eyes at them. Hmmm…how could I make this fair to them? I know exactly just what to do.

"Okay listen up boys. If you want to drive my car, you're gonna try to get my keys first. I'm going to throw them and the first one to grab them gets to drive it." I told them.

They all nodded. I also added, "Now get to the other side of the room."

"Why?" Paul asked me.

"To make this fair for everyone, I'm all about making it fair," I told them.

They all nodded at me glumly. I guess they knew who was going t win this race.

I grabbed my keys and threw them. It went outside the front door and I saw the boys running after them. However, I heard someone yelp outside and I immediately panicked. Then I heard the most beautiful voice I had ever heard in my life saying, "Why the hell are Mercedes car keys being thrown at me." I ran outside with the other girls to see who caught them.

"I am so so so sorry about that. See…they wanted to drive…" I started to say but never finished that sentence. I was staring into the most gorgeous chocolate brown eyes ever. He was staring at me like…like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. It was an eerie silence. Everyone was staring at us. I must look like a complete idiot staring at him like that. Well, his mouth was wide-opened staring at me trying to believe something. I suddenly felt like that shy girl I used to be years ago. I didn't know what to say.

"Um…hi," I told him after I regained the ability to speak.

"We'll be inside if you guys need anything," I heard Emily say and heard everyone going back in. Nothing mattered to me now but that the most gorgeous man was standing right in front of me holding my keys.


	9. Abi

Seth Pov

I was minding my own business when car keys were suddenly thrown at me.

What the hell! Why are Mercedes car keys being thrown at me. Then I saw the car. Damn…someone must be really rich to have a car like that.

The rest of the pack came out racing each other. They stopped when they saw I had the car keys.

"No fair Seth. I wanted to drive it," Jacob told me.

"What the Hell!" I said confused. I still didn't understand the situation of the car keys and the Mercedes in front of Sam's house.

Then the girl who threw the keys came out and started saying, "I'm so so so sorry about that. See…they wanted to drive…" and then, she looked into my eyes. She never got to finish her sentence.

She was the most beautiful person I have ever seen on this planet. Her melted- brown eyes were so perfect along with her black silky hair reaching down to her mid-back. Her cheek bones were high and blushing red. Her complexion was perfect. I noticed that she was playing with a strand of her hair. I guess she did that when she was nervous.

"Um…hi," she said to me. God her voice was the most beautiful sound too. It was not too high nor to low. It was the perfect pitch.

"We'll be inside if you guys need anything," I heard Emily say and heard the rest of the pack going in, probably to make a comment about my imprint or that I had finally imprinted.

I walked up to her and said, "Hi, I'm Seth," still looking into her eyes.

"I…I'm Abi," she told me stuttering. She was just darn to beautiful and her name was so beautiful.

"Well then, Abi. How about I show you around La Push? Technically I won the competition," I asked her hopefully. Maybe she didn't want…

"That'll be great," she responded which made my heart soar. "Since you're driving, I have one condition. Please don't scratch my car up. Jared already did that once and I'm not sure I can trust anyone around here for not doing that," she asked me pleadingly.

"I would never do that to a car, especially yours." Crap, why did I just say that? That was so stupid of me.

She smiled at me sweetly and started to climb in the door. I opened it for her so she didn't have to do it herself.

She looked at me surprised. I guess many men haven't held the door for her.

"Um thanks," she said blushing.

"No problem," I responded to her and eagerly went and got inside the car right beside her. I jammed the keys in and we head down our paths, finally entwined together.


	10. Alice

Abi Pov

Holy shit! I…I have never felt this was about a guy before.

When he told me his name was Seth, my heart completely melted. It fit him so well. He was about 7 feet tall and had a 6 pack. His smiled was really contagious that it made me smile too. His black hair was cropped up short which suited him really well. He was utterly gorgeous and handsome. He made my heart want to come out of my chest. He also made me hold my breath every time he smiled at me too. Right now he was showing me around the town and exploring the limits of my car.

"Okay well this town is pretty small so everyone knows everyone here. We'll go by the gas station first since you really need gas," he told me.

I smiled. I didn't really care as long as I spent my day with Seth.

I started to get used to the buildings here when we arrived at the gas station. I climbed out at the same time Seth did.

"I've got this," Seth told me. Now I really felt bad. He was paying for something that I was responsible for.

"Seth, really, I can pay for it," I tried to convince him.

He smiled at me gently and said, "I know but I want to." That comment stunned me into silence.

We were in comfortable silence waiting for my tank to fill up when a yellow Porsche came into the gas station.

The woman who got out was really beautiful. She had jet black hair with these golden eyes I have never seen before and wearing clothes that I actually approved off.

She turned and noticed us and then smiled. She walked over to us and said, "Hey Seth! How are you? We haven't seen you in quite a while. And who is this with you?" she said while smiling at me. I immediately felt jealous. What if Seth preferred her instead of me? What if he liked that she was so much more charming and…wait, Abi get a hold of yourself. There is no need to get jealous.

"I'm Abi. Kim's younger sister," I said as polite as I could which was actually pretty decent.

"Alice," she told me shaking my hand. Her hand was unusually cold. Wait did she just say Alice.

"Are you the Alice who is a maniac for shopping or at least that's what Jacob says?" I asked her hoping that she was the one. She had a boyfriend Jacob had told me earlier so my jealousy could be vanished from this person.

"In Jacob words yes," she said laughing, "But I don't believe that I'm that bad."

"That's what I say to everyone but when they hear how long I shop for at the minimum for a weekend day shocks them so bad," I tell her hoping that she would understand.

She looked at me with interest, "How long do you?"

"6 hours at the minimum," I mumbled to her.

"Dang, that's not even my minimum. Mine's like 12 is minimum for a weekend day," she told me excitedly.

I arched my eyebrows in surprise. Maybe they'll be some justice to shopping in this world.

"Would you like to come shopping with me this weekend? I'm taking Renessmee, one of our newest additions to our family with us. I would love to have a real shopper's opinion on things.

"Um…sure…why not?" I told her. Hopefully Kim would let me.

"Great!" Alice told me enthusiastically, "Oh and bring friends to. The more the merrier. Seth and Embry will drop you guys at our place. They know where it is. Right Seth?" she turned to face him.

I saw him paying for my gas bill. Crap.

"Seth! I told you I would pay. I'm capable of doing it." I told him.

"It's alright," he told me.

I owed him something but I couldn't think of what he would want. "I seriously owe you something. Tell me what you actually want," I told him staring deep into his eyes. He matched back my gaze and he was moving his lip to tell me something but he decided against it. Dang it!

He opened the door for me again and we were heading to another place in this small town.


	11. A river

Jessi Pov

Abi deserted me, great, but I was letting it go. She never had met the right guy for her and from the look of her eyes just moments ago, she just did. When we introduced him to the band, he would be Abi's protector from all those guys who just want to kiss her and then brag about that they were the first person to kiss her. There were people who wanted to do that to Alicia, Chaney and I but not as often as they want to for Abi.

I was still day-dreaming about how to put Abi together with that guy when Emily's voice brought me out of my own world.

"Do you want me to show you your room? It's probably easier that you do it now than later when Abi comes back," she told me with such sincerity. I really like Emily. She was the perfect other half for my older cousin Sam. She was kind considerate and everything that my cousin needed in a girl. Hmmm….Abi could seriously plan their wedding.

"Sure, why not?" I responded to her, trying to keep my mind on the conversation.

She smiled and both she and I carried my things upstairs to where my new bedroom is. When Emily opened the door I gasped. No freaking way.

It was painted black and purple so it contrasted the room in a really good way. Ironically, so many of our Imprint posters were on my wall along with band pictures. It was really amazing how they did this. I couldn't wait to see Abi's face about this.

"Emily…this is…is…so freaking amazing," I exclaimed to her. I gave her a hug as she laughed at my reaction.

"I had a feeling you would like it. Everyone in La Push loves that band. Those girls have gone through a lot but they have always stuck together for everything. They're my idols," Emily told me.

I tried to hide the shock off my face and succeeded quite well. She just told me she idolized me and the band. She had no idea how good that felt.

I smiled at her and nodded with her in agreement. She looked over me fondly and asked me, "Do you need any help unpacking your things?" As much as I loved her already, I wanted to unpack by myself.

"That's alright Emily. I'll call you if I need any help in anything," I told her sweetly and innocently. She nodded and left my room.

I lay down on the bed for a couple moments thinking about my new life. They were quite strange. These boys were really tall and really hot in temperature and I've heard them mention the pack several times. Usually pack means wolves, but there is not that much wolves around here. Maybe they just take them out of the city areas. Probably that was it.

I sighed and got out of my comfy bed and started unpacking all my things. I started with all my clothes so that Abi couldn't comment on what I should keep and what I shouldn't. God, I loved her but she got over carried in shopping sometimes. After I put away my rock star clothes from my regular clothes I started unpacking everything else. I got all my CD's, books, and paintings and arranged them on the shelves Emily and Sam had provided me with. They all fit so perfectly. This room was actually pretty perfect for me. It was not too big or small. It was just the right size and there was enough space for everything so far. I got out my phone charger and put in to charge. My phone was dead and I don't know if Chaney or Alicia called to give us an update about the situation that is going on right now.

After I did that, I started arranging all my accessories all around my room to give it a roomier look to it. It worked out nicely in this situation since most of it was rock star accessories and my room had a rock star look to it. My room was nearly done except for the instrument part and some few last accessories and my toiletries to sort out.

That's when my phone rang. I ran over and grabbed it. "Hello?" I said into it.

The voice I wanted to hear least responded, "Hey baby. Where are you? I already checked your house but no one's home. You and me need some hot sex tonight sexy," my ex, Ramiz told to me. Ugh I hated him so bad. He used to be a really sweet kid before he started doing alcohol and drugs. We had been going out before he started doing that. His best friend, Steven gave him his first alcoholic drink and made him so drunk that he didn't even remember who he was. Ever since then, he's been on drugs and an alcoholic. He also cheated on me with several other girls and was really open about it. I cried so much when I first found out. The band was there for me and I dumped that loser. I hadn't called him or talked to him for about a year now and he wants me back? I don't think so mister.

"Fuck off Ramiz," I told him threateningly. "I don't love you anymore and I will never ever see you in your shitty life ever again. Good Bye!" I said and hung up my phone fiercely.

Tears came to my eyes again. Oh god, Jessi, no. Stop crying over him. I couldn't really stop crying which made me start swearing at myself. Damn…

I picked up my guitar and started making up a song on the spot

It just had a catchy tune to it. Usually Abi creates them and we are out of our wits to try to even think of the first stanza. It flowed easier to her than me. I could see why Abi said that you needed inspiration.

I started singing softly, meddling with the notes

_I still remember_

_That day that we met_

_I hung onto every word you said_

_Ask me to surrender_

_And that's what I did_

_And you broke my heart again and again_

_So now you are sorry _

_Like you are in love_

_But where was your sorry when you broke it all up_

_I told myself _

_Never again_

_There ain't no way_

_I'm letting you in_

_Because I keep remembering how you played me_

So far it sounded really good. Abi would be proud of me.

_I cried me a river_

_I cried me a sea_

_I cried me an ocean_

_I cried me a stream_

_I'm fresh out of teardrops_

_You got me on ease_

_I'm out of emotion_

_Got nothing in me_

_And I would have done anything in the world for you_

_I would have done anything that you told me to _

_I cried me a river_

_I cried me a sea_

_And I ain't got nothing left in me_

Hell, I was doing pretty well at this for my first time of composing.

_You can't have my number_

_Don't wanna be friends_

_I don't care to see you now and then_

_It's not cuz I'm bitter_

_It's just that I'm done_

_My heart finally said enough's enough_

Now for the true part of this song

_So now you are sorry _

_Like you are in love_

_Oh you weren't sorry when you messed it all up_

_I told myself _

_Never again_

_There ain't no way_

_I'm letting you in_

_Cuz I keep remembering when you played me_

_I cried me a river_

_I cried me a sea_

_I cried me an ocean_

_I cried me a stream_

_I'm fresh out of teardrops_

_You got me on ease_

_I'm out of emotion_

_Got nothing in me_

_And I would have done anything in the world for you_

_I would have done anything that you told me to _

_I cried me a river_

_I cried me a sea_

_And I ain't got nothing left in me_

Also for the best part for now and the part which he seriously needs to listen to me

_Just in case_

_You're not clear_

_And you think there's a chance_

_There's no way_

_You'll get near_

_This or have me again_

_Until hell is frozen over_

_You need to understand_

_You'll never get with me again_

So true…so really true.

_I cried me a river_

_I cried me a sea_

_I cried me an ocean_

_I cried me a stream_

_I'm fresh out of teardrops_

_You got me on ease_

_I'm out of emotion_

_Got nothing in me_

_And I would have done anything in the world for you_

_I would have done anything that you told me to _

_I cried me a river_

_I cried me a sea_

_And I ain't got nothing left in me_

_I cried me a river_

_I cried me a sea_

_I cried me an ocean_

_I cried me a stream_

_I'm fresh out of teardrops_

_You got me on ease_

_I'm out of emotion_

_Got nothing in me_

_And I would have done anything in the world for you_

_I would have done anything that you told me to _

_I cried me a river_

_I cried me a sea_

_And I ain't got nothing left in me_

_I cried me a river_

_I cried me a sea_

_I cried me an ocean_

_I cried me a stream_

_I'm fresh out of teardrops_

_You got me on ease_

_I'm out of emotion_

_Got nothing in me_

This…described exactly how I was feeling. However, I didn't realize someone was listening to me. Oh shit.


	12. Dizziness

Jessi Pov

Shit, shit, Fudgeshitkillness. Abi always said never let anyone hear you sing because they might steal your idea.

I looked up at who entered my room and gasped softly. Here was the most handsome man I had ever seen on this planet. He was over 7ft tall and had the hottest abs I have ever seen in my life. He was shirtless and that made my world even spin even more. Oh god he looked so, so fucking hot that he ruled out any other guy in the world. He had the kindest, most beautiful hazel eyes ever that I got so lost in that I didn't realize when he started speaking to me.

"Um…Emily is calling you down for lunch….so….," he told me never taken his eyes off me. I couldn't describe how he was looking at me but it was the most intense feeling I have ever felt in my life.

It took me awhile to regain my voice. When I did I started to stumble, "Um….y…yeah…sure…I'll b…be down…in a min…minute."

He smiled at me and he looked like he wanted to kiss me. However, he sighed and left the room, looking regretful about leaving me alone.

I collapsed on my bed and started thinking to myself. Why the hell did I fall for that guy? I have no clue what his name is and he's probably a friend of my cousin's who was just sent to get me. He wasn't here during introductions so I had no clue what his name was. Suddenly eager to see this guy again, I quickly changed my clothes and went down in a jiffy. However, I had never expected that Sam was going to throw something at him.

"Um…Sam…? Why are you looking like that you're going to throw that object at…um…" I trailed off not knowing his name or how to call him nicely.

"My name's Embry," he smiled at me. Oh god, he is way out of my league. He's unbelievably gorgeous.

"Yeah Sam? You know it's not nice to be violent with other people. Though this is nothing compared to when Abi is really, really pissed or scared for me which has happened quite a lot. I'm too much of a klutz to handle," I told him remembering what happened when Ramiz got to me. I shivered involuntarily.

Sam looked at me with a weird expression and then sighed and mumbled to Embry so quietly that I almost didn't hear, "You're lucky she's your imprint and my favorite cousin. One wrong move and you'll be beaten into tiny wolf pulps; got it Embry."

I nearly gasped but then stifled it back. What did he mean by imprint? Did he mean that he was my soul mate and what that intense staring that just happened was the process of imprinting? Is it also that they are wolves? How could they be wolves? There is no such thing as shape-shifters or at least I thought that there was not.

I started at them pretending to think that they had spoken nothing to each other. I happily moved aside and asked Emily if she needed help with anything. She was delighted to have my help setting up the food for the boys and such. I was glad to have the Ramiz topic off my mind, but I knew I couldn't avoid it forever.

I didn't feel that much hungry. I had lost my appetite when Ramiz called. He always scared me on what he's going to do next to me from wounding me to killing me. Last time he nearly succeeded…

"Jessi, Jessi?" I didn't realize that Emily was talking to me till she repeated my name several times.

"Sorry Emily," I replied to her honestly, "What were you saying?"

Emily stared at me for quite some while till she mumbled something like "never mind."

However, Abi and Seth had come home around this time. Some of the guys were here while some of them were gone. The boys were in the living room messing around with the videogames Sam had. He had every single game that I've ever known in my life which is quite a lot. Seth went and joined them while Abi joined me and Emily in the kitchen.

"Hey Abi," I tried to bring out cheerfully. It didn't work. Abi saw right through me as always.

"What happened?" she asked me seriously. I knew this was coming. Abi was always concerned when I acted off. Usually I was off but Abi knew that there was different types of offs. Apparently she saw this type of off was needed to be discussed.

"Abi, nothing happened, I swear I'm telling the truth," I tried to convince her before going hysterical a bit at the end.

Abi finally understood what happened, that Ramiz called again. Every time Ramiz called again, he was trying to find me and do some damage to me or to my friends. He would usually call the people he was trying to hurt.

Her eyes went wide and Abi was silent for some time. Emily didn't understand so she had to ask. "What's going on?" she asked, "Is there some danger coming to one of you two?"

"What Danger Em?" Sam came in and asked her. Jacob, Embry, Seth, Paul, and Jared followed in and looked at us with concern. Especially Jared, Embry, and Seth, oh god, I didn't want this to happen to me.

Both of us were silent till Abi spoke up again, "We can't have him do what he did to you last time. I'll go back to Las Vegas with anything of yours that can be traceable. He'll think I'm you so he'll come after me. You in the mean time try to find the other person and get him to help us."

I understood the other person meant Henry Hollworth, the kid of the police force looking for Ramiz and trying to bring him in. But no, Abi wouldn't risk her life for mine. She never should do that.

"NO!" I screamed at her. "So let him come after me. I've dealt with it in the past; I'll deal with it now." I told her fiercely.

"Jessi, you came within the margin of death last time. Who knows what he has up his sleeve this time? He's obviously worse if he wants you this badly. It's his fifth time coming after you since you broke up with him. You're too vulnerable so I'll go back and pretend for sometime okay." Abi told me firmly. She looked like no one could sway her.

Sam looked at the exchange between us and sighed and asked us, "Okay. There's this stalker that is apparently one of my cousin's exes and he wants revenge. It's his fifth time trying to get you back and he's tried to kill you before and you were on the verge of death. He also has been tracing everything you've ever known and when did he call you? And no, neither of you are going back to Vegas. It's way too dangerous and you'll be killed."

"And what do you know how close your cousin has come to death," Abi snarled at him. "He won't hurt me because I'm not Jessi. He'll just be mad and Jessi will be safe."

Seth and Embry were both shaking quite often. I couldn't put on why they were doing that. Did they actually really just care for us? For once our life have we found the right people?

I looked into to Embry's eyes while Abi was still arguing with the rest of the guys. Sometimes he got this really weird emotion on his face but he looked like he wanted to protect me from anything. From the short time I've known him; he's a really great guy.

I was slowly falling asleep again from the boredom of the conversation. "No!" I mentally screamed at myself. "You can't let Abi know how much the last time he hurt you still affects you."

Too late, Abi already saw me and then she went quiet. The guys and the others were wondering why she went quiet all of the sudden and started staring what Abi was staring at, me. Oh god.

"Jessi Angela Chiu," Abi said quietly but with power, "What does this mean?"

I knew exactly what she was talking about but I didn't want to admit it. I still had balanced problems and sometimes I couldn't think straight because of the injury Ramiz did to my brain caused my malfunctions. The time before, Ramiz had shot me in the head which caused severe brain damage in my head. My brain managed to repair itself successfully, but these sort of problems came more than once.

I hung my head shamefully and I began to feel really dizzy.

"Embry, pick up Jessi quickly and now!" Abi said with fear in her voice.

I felt strong arms catching me as the blackness prevailed once again.


	13. Doesn't Everybody Wanna Fall in Love

Abi Pov

Shit. Why didn't Jessi she still has balance problems and that she couldn't stand straight. Dang we've been making her do cartwheels feeling confident that she wouldn't fall. I'm such an idiot.

"Embry, take Jessi back upstairs, she'll revive herself," I told him a bit shakily. He looked at me with concerned eyes and nodded. He picked Jessi up bride-style and carried her softly upstairs to her room.

The eyes were still on me seeing what they should do next. I flopped down on the couch and really wondered what our next step should be. However did these people have lives to be in? I've never seen people so concerned for the two of us. It was really starting to creep me out.

I was glad when Seth gave me a good idea. "Maybe you should call her doctor back in Las Vegas. He would have her reports on how bad her injuries were. We can also take care of this Ramiz guy that's hurting her. Jessi is our sister in this family and we can't let her get hurt. We'll protect her don't worry," Seth told me, casually putting his arm around me and sitting next to me.

As soon as he did that I felt sparks from where he touched me. God, I was falling for him bad. Here I was meeting this random guy for the first time in my life who happened to be friend of my sister's boyfriend and my best friend's cousin. What if he didn't like me? What if he did have another girlfriend? What if I was too ugly for him? Worse, what if he was just playing around with my emotions?

I quickly stood up and then immediately regretted it. Seth had a hurt look in his eyes and that caused me pain too. God, when did I turn this sappy? And do I use the word God too much?

I looked back at Seth and said, "Sorry, just had an idea on how to get the reports here way much quicker."

He looked at me inquiringly as well as everyone else I bet. I whipped out my cell phone and called on person we could trust on getting here quickly, our one and only drum player Alicia.

I dialed in her number and waited till she picked up

"Abi," Alicia said, "What's up?"

"Ali we need a 432 immediately as soon as possible he's at it again," I told her. That's all I needed to say. She knew a 432 meant Jessi's reports on what happened to her the past four times Ramiz tried to hurt her. I could trust Alicia to bring it as soon as I hung up the phone with her.

However everyone else in the room thought I was going crazy with my words. But the understood that it was to do with Ramiz and his harassment of Jessi.

Ali screamed in the phone, "HOLY FUCKING SHIT, HE IS DOING WHAT? I'M GOING TO MURDER THAT KID FOR COMING AFTER OUR JESSI. HE'S A FUCKING BITCH." That was the general way of saying what she told me on the phone. She actually cussed way much more than what I recall.

Emily exchanged glances with Kim and Rachel. I had no clue why when I looked up from the floor.

"But you can do that right Ali?" I asked her.

"Of course I can. I'm bringing Chaney too. We're probably going to stay with you guys for a few days and we have to go to that concert we purchased tickets for too. It's in Seattle," Ali hinted to me. We had an upcoming gig coming. Great.

"Okay sure. Bring your things too and we'll probably have a 167 discussion too," I told her cautiously. A 167 is when a girl has trouble figuring out if she loves this certain boy or not and quite frankly, I needed help with Seth. "Also we need one for Jessi too," I added hastily too. Embry always looked concerned for her and being the one helping her all the time, from what I can judge from. He loves her so I bet a little matchmaking will put them right on track.

"OMG, THIS IS A MIRACLE! ABI'S CALLING A 167! IMPOSSIBLE!" Alicia screamed into the phone. Everyone else in the room heard this and turned inquisitively towards me. I know they were thinking about what a 167 was. I wasn't planning on telling them that quite yet. Let all the boys be in the suspense. Kim will maybe know what a 167 is from how Ali talked about it. Before we left, Ali had called me about that and Kim was listening to it. I didn't know if Emily, Rachel, and Leah knew but I still didn't know whether to tell them quite yet. I really like them but I didn't know if I could trust them quite yet.

"Shut up Ali, and hurry up everyone's waiting for you," I told her exasperatedly.

"Coming boss," she told me playfully before she hung up the phone on me.

I sighed and sat back down on the couch. My peace wasn't for long till Jacob interrupted my daydreams.

"What's a 432 and a 167?" Jacob asked me, looking confused by all the numbers.

I smiled wearily and said, "A 432 is Jessi's reports on what happened to her the past 4 times Ramiz tried to hurt her. We used numbers for codes in case people are spying for someone else that wants us or something like that." I still didn't want to tell them about our band but it was inevitable. Sooner or later I would have to tell them and I decided on later.

Sam and Jared also looked shocked by what I said. What did I say to make them look like that?

Jared asked me, "Who wanted you and Jessi, Alicia, and this person named Chaney?"

I groaned quietly. I forgot they would want to ask that. What should I say? Definitely not reporters or famous people to the R.A.B world, aha I've got an idea.

"There's like a lot of boys who are willing to do anything to get us to go out with them, so that's why we made this number system so we could talk about things and no one would know what's going on." I told them a partial lie. That was part of the truth.

Thank goodness they believed that. I couldn't think of any other better lie to tell them. However, in the corner of my eye I saw Kim looking at me suspiciously as well as Rachel and Emily. Crap, what to say what to say.

However, luckily Jacob thought it was the perfect time to interrupt again. Thank god for his inability to see when people are going to throw a question session.

"What about a 167?" Jacob asked me interestedly, "What does that mean?"

I smirked at the boys and got up from the couch. "That you'll just have to figure out yourself," I told them as I headed for the kitchen. All the other girls started to follow me, including Leah, when suddenly a wolf howl erupted not far away from the house. I stopped in fear. Wolves in Forks? I was sort of afraid of wolves since they once attacked me harshly and sent me to the hospital.

The boys exchanged glances at each other and called out to us and Sam said, "We're going to go check it out."

Sam, Jared, and Paul gave quick pecks to Emily, Kim, and Rachel. Embry came down from Jessi's room looking quite flushed. Hmmm…I've got to ask her for details later.

Seth was watching me the whole time before I blurted out my question, "You are not afraid of wolves."

He chuckled and came over and leaned against the wall. "No we're not. Nothing really scares us. We're sort of the protectors of this reserve. We chase off all the bad things that could bring us harm."

Protectors of the reserve. What possible bad things could come on this land? Probably it was just the wolves. However, I really didn't like Seth going after wolves. I was attacked brutally by a wolf once and that just changed my opinion of them forever.

I looked into his eyes, still afraid of the wolves' part. He saw that and immediately started to tense up. I wonder why?

"What's bothering you Abi?" he asked me cautiously.

"Nothing really," I said dully to him. I didn't want to show my weakness to him. I hated, absolutely loathed wolves and was frightened off them ever since I was 7. I remember I tried to run away from my house. I was doing pretty fine till…till there was a huge grayish black wolf staring at me. I tried to back away slowly, but the wolf pounced and started scarring my body and tattering my clothes. I still remember that day; no one could hear my screams, no one until finally a passerby saved me and took me to the hospital. That wolf caused me more trouble at home than ever before of my life.

I shivered involuntarily as I stared outside the window, remembering the howl. Call me a wolfophobia person, but that's what I am. Subconsciously I traced the scars that were visible on my arms.

Seeing my scars led him able to guess my greatest fear in my life, "You're afraid of wolves," he said more like a statement than a question.

I looked away from him at that point and said, "Just not the best experiences with them."

Seth began shaking again violently and I became worried. Why do all of the La Push boys shake like that?

"Seth," I said, putting my hand on his arm. He seemed to calm down at my touch.

"Sorry," Seth told me, "You can tell me why you're afraid of wolves' later deal?"

I pondered that for a moment before I answered. I liked sharing things with Seth so that led to me to my answer of "Yes," I said.

He smiled at me one last time before he strode out the door.

After they left and making an excuse to check on Jessi, I went upstairs to Jessi's room and pulled out her guitar. She wouldn't mind if I was writing another song right now. She always welcomed it.

I had this idea for this song for a while but now I had the complete idea. Seeing my sister so in love and her friends so in love to just sparked this idea.

_I think that I love him more, more than love itself_

_I know that I'll never find nothing close to him_

_Never gonna stop _

_I'll love him till I drop_

_And I'm never gonna let him go Whoa_

_He's drives me so crazy_

_I so love my baby_

_The way he'd be making me feel_

_I know that you think I'm dead wrong (dead wrong)_

_Said this should not be going on (going on)_

_But are you gonna stop my heart_

_From falling in love_

_Doesn't everybody wanna fall in love?_

_Doesn't everybody wanna need someone?_

_Remember when you told me that you didn't have no one_

_You would have given anything just to have someone_

_So don't hate on me cuz_

_He's so good to me_

_He's so sweet to me_

_I know that you don't think I know enough_

_But doesn't everybody wanna fall in love_

_Fall in love_

_You think the way we are too young, well give me a break_

_I know when you fell in love when you were seventeen_

_I thought you didn't stop _

_When it was getting hot_

_And I know you didn't let him go whoa_

_So how is this different? _

_And why should I listen_

_To you don't know what's in my heart_

_I know that you think I'm dead wrong (dead wrong)_

_Said this should not be going on (going on)_

_But are you gonna stop my heart_

_From falling in love_

_Doesn't everybody wanna fall in love?_

_Doesn't everybody wanna need someone?_

_Remember when you told me that you didn't have no one_

_You would have given anything just to have someone_

_So don't hate on me cuz_

_He's so good to me_

_He's so sweet to me_

_I know that you don't think I know enough_

_Doesn't everybody wanna fall in love?_

_Doesn't everybody wanna need someone?_

_Remember when you told me that you didn't have no one_

_You would have given anything just to have someone_

_So don't hate on me cuz_

_He's so good to me_

_He's so sweet to me_

_I know that you don't think I know enough_

_Doesn't everybody wanna fall in love?_

_I've been thinking that it_

_You've been thinking that it_

_It don't really matter what they really think about us_

_No (oh no)_

_Oooohhhh…._

_And we can hold a talk forever_

_Long as you and I are together_

_You don't know what's in my heart_

_I know that you think I'm dead wrong (dead wrong)_

_Said this should not be going on (going on)_

_But are you gonna stop my heart_

_From falling in love_

_Doesn't everybody wanna fall in love?_

_Doesn't everybody wanna need someone?_

_Remember when you told me that you didn't have no one_

_You would have given anything just to have someone_

_So don't hate on me cuz_

_He's so good to me_

_He's so sweet to me_

_I know that you don't think I know enough_

_But Doesn't everybody wanna fall in love?_

_Doesn't everybody wanna need someone?_

_Remember when you told me that you didn't have no one_

_You would have given anything just to have someone_

_So don't hate on me cuz_

_He's so good to me_

_He's so sweet to me_

_I know that you don't think I know enough_

_But doesn't everybody wanna fall in love_

_Fall in love_

_Fall in love_

_Fall in love_

Little did I know that it had more meaning to that song that I had anticipated. Someone I would meet tomorrow would know how much this song meant to her.


	14. Wolves

Jessi Pov

I had woken up to the ending of music in my room. Wait, who's playing my guitar. I got up wearily and saw Abi facing the other way singing quietly too herself. I didn't know what the song was about, but it sounded beautiful.

"Hey Abi. Next time don't take my guitar, but I'll let you go for now," I told her quite seriously. She knew I was joking. I didn't mind if she took my guitar; she was the one who created the songs for the band.

Abi put my guitar back and got up to sit next to me, "How are you?" she asked me. She looked really tired and quite upset about something.

I did feel a lot better after my nap and I remember someone was in my room. I don't think it was Abi. It sounded like a male's voice. But who?

I turned back to Abi who was patiently waiting for my answer, "Fine, Abi listen, who was in my room before you?"

Abi smiled sweetly at me. Her smile had and evil look to it, "Oh, I don't know, the guy who is your lover now."

Embry. Wait no it's not Embry. What is she talking about? I don't like Embry. I don't…well maybe I do…a little bit…a lot…freaking so much.

"He's not my lover Abi; I don't know what you're talking about." I threw back at her. Two can play at this game. "What about Seth isn't he your lover? Haven't you been spending hours with him already? Have you set your wedding date yet?"

Abi blushed at the thought of that. Ooo…she's got the hots for him.

"Shut up Jessi, you know he did technically win the car keys this morning and he offered to show me around La Push this morning. It was a friendly gesture. Not a lover one." She told me quite flushed still.

I opened my mouth to tell a retort when she interrupted me again, "Wait listen, we can get all cozy with this when Alicia and Chaney come over. I've called a 432 and a…167. They're coming as soon as possible once they get the reports."

I was more stuck on that Abi called a 167. She never is interested in boys. Seth must be serious for her.

"Abi? Do you really really like Seth?" I asked her cautiously.

"What? No…of course not…well…I don't know…maybe…I'm just really confused about him. But I've also called a 167 for you too. Don't lie you've got the hots for Embry and don't deny it. I've seen it in your eyes." She told me quite tiredly.

I pondered over me loving Embry. Maybe Abi was right…maybe I was really in love this time.

"Okay so maybe I am. Ali is going to freak us out with all these questions…she's quite the expert on boys," I told her groaning to myself. Abi and I were in for it.

"Yeah…" Abi said trailing off. I sensed something was up by her voice.

"Abi what's wrong?" I asked her concerned.

"Wolves." She replied flatly.

"What do you mean by wolves?" I asked her. I had a theory about the wolves here. From what I remember from the tribal stories and stories that Sam told me, the Quileutes are supposedly descendants of the wolves. They phase into them when the cold ones are near. I think that means vampires.

"Well…your cousin…and the rest of the guys we've seen at this house just left. Seth told me that they are the protectors of the tribe. The weird thing is that a wolf howled and then everyone in the room tensed up. The boys left immediately and the girls hugged and kissed them like they're not coming back. I just can't bear Seth dealing with those things like that. I mean he is huge and stuff, but there are people who can hurt him really bad and…Jessi are you alright?" Abi looked at me concernedly.

It all started making sense now. They were freaking giants and were very hot in temperature. I hardly noticed this since we came from a really hot area. I just noticed it wasn't normal for body temperature. Also there was that time when my cousin threatened Embry and saying something on how lucky he was since I was his imprint. Imprints are people that are made for each other and it was sort of like a love at first sight thing. Maybe that's why Embry was staring so weird at me this morning when came and got me for lunch. It made the man see every aspect of perfection of the girl they had imprinted on. God, I don't have any perfection on me. What could a guy see in me? I'm useless and stupid and most importantly, I haven't accomplished what Abi, Alicia, and Chaney has. Abi's lead singer and if she wanted a guy, that guy would drop to her feet immediately. She also wrote the songs for the band and without that, our band would be screwed. Chaney already owns her own boutique that caught on quickly and now she's head of her company. Ali has helped the homeless so much that she's known for that. For me, I have done nothing. I'm only in the band and there's nothing special about that.

I was drawn back to earth by Abi saying, "I don't know she went blank for like 10 minutes now. I don't know what happened, all I just mentioned was where her cousin and everyone else gone." When I opened my eyes I saw that she was I turned toward Abi and smiled at her reassuringly. "Abi, I'm fine, I…just figured something out and your info helped me. Thanks Abi," I told her brightly.

Abi looked confused at me and sighed, "Whatever this is we'll discuss it tomorrow. I'm going with Kim to her house now and Ali should be here at the house early in the morning. We'll go from there. Are you sure you alright? I don't want to leave and you will have a heart attack all of a sudden. It would depress me very much." Abi stated matter of fact.

She couldn't know. She needed to find out this love by herself. She's smart enough to figure it out. I could already see Abi and Seth together perfectly. She didn't need any prodding from everyone else.

"Yeah Abi, I am. Goodnight Abster. Tomorrow's a big day for us," I used her old nickname that we called her back when we were in elementary school. I also winked suggestively at her and nodded towards the other door. Abi blushed. She could remember the memories of us falling on top of guys many times.

"Goodnight Jessi," Abi stated and smiled one last time before she turned to leave again.

I sudden thought came to me, "Hey Abi, could you get Emily for me, I need to ask her something." I tried to sound as informal as possible.

For the first time ever, Abi bought it and nodded before heading downstairs. In a short while, there was a small knock at the door and I knew it was Emily. Who else could it be? I sent for no one else.

"Come on in Emily," I told her from my bad.

Emily came in smiling and sat down next to me. "Hey Jessi, what's that you wanted to ask me."

Without wasting anytime I asked her the most crucial question that I needed to know, "Are the legends true?"

Emily stared shock-faced at me before regaining her composure and pushing it away, "Jessi you know the legends are not true. They're our legends and legends are a myth of our ancestors."

I, however, was not accepting it. I stared accusingly at her, "You know it is. They're…they're wolves aren't they…wolves. Abi said that Seth told her that they were the protectors of the land and wolves are usually protectors of the land. Quileutes are descended from wolves. They are way much more built up than a normal guy and way much hotter in temperature than other people. And they imprint on people. I think Embry imprinted on me…and definitely Seth on Abi. Sam imprinted on you, Jared on Kim, Paul on Rachel, and Quil on Claire but I don't know how that works. Jake keeps mentioning a girl called Nessie so I think that's his imprint… The thing I don't get is Leah…she's like the boys but aren't only the boys supposed to turn into wolves. I never knew girls did but she fits a wolves' character perfectly…"

Emily stared open shock at me and couldn't recover this time. Oh she didn't know how observant I could get. I noticed every single thing exactly like Abi does. She usually notices faster. I could tell she knew something was up but she didn't have the information about the legends like I do.

Emily was extremely flustered and the one thing she possibly could say to me at this point, "Jessi we will discuss this tomorrow. Good night." And with that she quickly exited the room and hurried down the stairs probably to tell everyone else I knew.

I switched off my lights and lay there in the darkness. I knew I was right and Emily couldn't lead me away from my guesses. However, she did prove that I was right because she was astonished on how quickly I figured this out. Being observant did come handy sometimes.

I was suddenly over attacked by the sleep dwelling me into my subconscious state of mind. I knew it wasn't long before I would be dozed off. The last thing I remember before the darkness swallowed me was someone entering my room. A dark tall shadow that spent the rest of the night with me.


	15. Why?

Abi Pov

Kim's house was way amazing.

There were no words to describe it. It was this little house that people wouldn't pay attention to but the way it glowed just brought me into shock. It was this house that way painted a pretty blue with a garden that had all sort of things in it, everything from goblin statues to pieces of junk to fix bikes and cars. It just made it feel like home to me.

"Sorry about the mess. Jared gets a little carried away with things," Kim smiled apologetically at me.

"I think it's freaking amazing," I told her softly still taking in the house.

She looked at me curiously and then pushed it aside quickly and started helping bring my things in. I grabbed my song books and my personal bag that has everything I need when I go places. Yes, I could live without T.V. and computers. I hardly used them when I was in Las Vegas.

Kim led me up to this room that was painted black with musical instruments painted all over. It looked freaking fantastic; no one could ask for a better room than this. I immediately felt bad since she went great lengths to do this for me.

"Kim…you shouldn't have…it's too much," I told her feeling bad.

"You don't have to feel bad sis. You're my only sister and you should be treated special not like what you're adopted parents treated you. Jared looks at you like a little sister and cares about you. I care about you for great lengths. Our parents…they're still alive and I'm going to throw it in their face about this matter. I'll disinherit myself from them if that's what I have to do to make them see what mistakes they've done," Kim growled angrily at the last part.

"Kim…is anyone's wedding coming up?" I blurted out of nowhere

"Yeah…Sam's and Emily's. They're getting married in about a month's time. Why?" she asked me curiously.

"Let's just say that they're going to have a totally amazing, awesome, supreme band play for her. It's the best time to reveal who we truly are. And we would like to rub it in their faces." I smiled happily.

"You would…do that?" Kim asked me hesitantly. "We've had a hard time contacting you guys. We really tried…and Emily was upset when your agent turned us down. You will though?"

Stupid git…didn't even tell me who calls to ask us to perform. "I'm firing that guy. He hasn't been doing his job and I bet he only took it to try and get close to one of us. Tell Emily free of charge and say that we called last night and we are sorry that our agent turned you guys down but we will be more than happy to do it. Our treat." I smiled; she deserved it since she made Jessi's cousin so happy.

Kim pulled me into a tight embrace. "Abi, you have no idea how happy this makes me."

I smiled and then another thought popped in. Practice areas. We couldn't perform without practicing.

"Hey Kim, is there a part of your house or a room that isn't being used right now like hasn't been even touched? The band and I need a room to practice in." I looked up at her inquiringly.

"Actually, we haven't used the basement. It's all yours," she replied with a smile.

The basement would work. Most basements are part sound proof and if you only tried to listen closely then you would hear what's going on.

Kim and I moved all my things to my room and the basement depending on what is was. Finally when I was unpacked and set up everything in the basement, with Kim's help, both of us sat on my bad in a comforting silence.

"Abi, what happened with your adoptive parents? I need to know so I can make sure no one, absolutely no one ever treats you like that again. You mean way too much to me and if anyone did hurt you; let's just say a huge pack of wo…boys will be set against those people." She told me fiercely but also afraid about some mistake she was going to make. What did wo start? It could mean women, wobblers, wonks, or maybe wolves. I involuntarily shuddered at the last possibility.

Kim noticed me shivering out of fear and pulled me into a hug. "Abi, it's all right; you can tell me anything."

Best to go with that lie for now. I didn't want to talk about my fears of wolves.

"It all started when I was around 7," I started saying while closing my eyes, remembering all those horrible memories, "My ex-mom had gone out and my ex-dad had just lost his job so he was really angry. My ex-sister was a daycare; my mom was going to pick her up. It was just me and him. He started calling me everything…insulting me this way and that till he finally saw that I wouldn't crack. He heaved me over his shoulder and threw onto the bed into my parents' room. That night I had lost my virginity." I clung onto Kim even tighter remembering that day.

"After that, my dad boasted to all the drunken guys he had met when he was trying to find a job that I did it really good. That became his job and I was forced to do it. I started cutting myself that time. Men would come in randomly and try to do it, but I was always too fast for them. Some partially succeeded…some didn't…only a handful really did it with me and was able to pin me down. When my ex- mom heard about what my dad to me and that he cheated on his wife with his own daughter and earned his money by turning me into a prostitute, she just cracked. She didn't care about anything and did it with every single man she could find. She even did it with my principal who was happily married to a really pretty lady with 3 kids. Ever since then our family split up. No one cared about my problems till I finally moved to Lambcaster Middle School in Las Vegas; there I met my friends forever. Jessi and I first connected because of what I was going through. She understood the pain, the longings to run away, and the hurt that our younger siblings went through with a messed up family. We always helped each other in every single situation. Then Ally and Chaney came and met us. Well, they were there before at that school, but we had never crossed paths with them. We were in the same music class together and we thought it would great just to write a song out of the blue. We did it and…" I was cut off by a door slamming shut. What was happening?

Kim looked toward the stairs and motioned me to follow behind her. No one was there. I searched the whole house alongside with Kim, and nothing was showing up. No note…nothing. I was about to go back upstairs when something caught my eye, a piece of paper that was recently put there. I grabbed it and slowly brought it up to my eyes. A few words were scrawled in big letters that could only be Jared's handwriting.

_Why didn't you say anything when we were at their house?_


	16. Meeting Nessie

Abi Pov

I was scared that morning on what would happen.

No scared wasn't the right word. Maybe terrified, or scared shitless out of my fucking life.

Kim got me up and told me we were heading over to Emily's for breakfast. She quite couldn't meet my eyes. I knew what this meant; everyone else knew about what happened to me mostly, a little bit of Jessi too.

Jared had already taken the car so we took my black Mercedes there. There was an awkward silence between my sister and me. She avoided my eyes and kept glancing at her watch as if she was late for something. Oh god…this is a really bad sign. Every single person was going to be there at breakfast.

No, I can't face them now. I just couldn't. I knew I had to think things through. There was only one thing I could do…

Once we arrived at Emily's house, I didn't turn off the engine. Kim looked at me for the first time this morning and sighed nodding her head. She got out and I backed out of the driveway. Soon, I was driving away from Em's place heading in a random direction. I needed to let everything out. All my emotions I've been capping up for the last several years were threatening to spill out again. I soon reached a clearing in dark part of this woods and stopped my car there. The tears started pouring out as I remembered each experience of being raped. I…I couldn't stop. There a knife plunging through me over and over again and it wouldn't stop. Finally, I couldn't cry anymore. In the first time years, I pulled out my pocketknife and put it with contact of my skin.

The pain felt good. It started to take away all my emotional breakdown feelings. I continued to cut myself until I was feeling bland once again.

Glancing down at my skin, I could see where my original scars had been. Most of the places I cut myself was reopening the scars that were healing. Staring at it just relaxed my nerves and feelings.

Why couldn't my life be a good one. There was this one girl, Rachel. She had everything. Prom queen, cheerleader captain, best house, gets everything she wants, spoiled, a model, hell she could become Miss America one day.

I started to try and come up with a song that included these things. I knew that some things in this song were made up, but the essence was stressing Rachel's being.

_Small town homecoming queen_

_She's the star of this scene_

_There's no way to deny she's lovely_

_Perfect skin, perfect hair_

_Perfume harps everywhere_

_Tell myself that inside she's ugly_

_Maybe I'm just jealous_

_I can't help but hate her_

_Secretly, I wonder _

_If my boyfriend wants to date her_

_She is the prom queen_

_I'm in the marching band_

_She is a cheerleader_

_I'm sitting in the stands_

_She gets the top bunk_

_I'm sleeping on the floor_

_She's Miss America_

_And I'm just the girl next door_

_Senior class president_

_She must be the heaven sent_

_She was never the last one standing_

_A backseat debutante_

_Everything that you want_

_Never too hard or too demanding_

_Maybe I'll admit_

_I'm a little bitter_

_Everybody loves her_

_But I just wanna hit her_

_She is the prom queen_

_I'm in the marching band_

_She is a cheerleader_

_I'm sitting in the stands_

_She gets the top bunk_

_I'm sleeping on the floor_

_She's Miss America_

_And I'm just the girl next door_

_Oh I'm just the girl next door_

_I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself_

_I spend all my time wishing that I was someone else_

_She is the prom queen_

_I'm in the marching band_

_She is a cheerleader_

_I'm sitting in the stands_

_I get a little bit_

_She gets a little more_

_She's Miss America…yea_

_She's Miss America_

_And I'm just the girl next door…_

_Hey, hey, yeah_

_Hey, hey, yea_

_Hey, hey, yea_

_I'm just the girl_

_I'm just the girl next door_

_Hey, yea, yea, yea_

_And I'm just the girl next door._

_Yea, Yea, Yea_

_She is the prom queen_

I don't know where the song came from. Probably a random idea I had. Hmm…singing/creating songs calmed me down. What other song could…

I suddenly had a flashback to the first day my "boyfriend" betrayed me. He was working for my dad all along. That was one of the reasons I didn't date anymore. He broke my heart way too hard. He's the one who gave the idea of me being a prostitute for making money. He's the one I wanted to kill if anything. He died in my eyes.

Died in my eyes…

_I, I just died your eyes, eyes_

_Just died in your eyes, eyes_

_Just died in your eyes_

_There's a silence in the air tonight_

_There's a secret that we can hide behind, no more_

_There's a distance that we don't dare to go_

_And a million things that I don't want to know_

_Your hands start undressing me_

_Your lips won't stop kissing me_

_I hear you saying love me_

_But baby you're lying, lying_

_I see the truth you're hiding, hiding_

_I look at you and I, I_

_Just died in your eyes, eyes_

_Before I start crying, crying_

_Give me a reason for trying, trying_

_The one thing that keeps me alive_

_Just died in your eyes, eyes_

_Just died in your eyes, eyes_

_From the window I've been looking through_

_I have seen the end of me and you. Oh…_

_And it's not about what's right or wrong_

_When you wake up in the morning of, I'll be gone_

_Your hands are undressing me_

_Your lips won't stop kissing me_

_I hear you saying love me_

_But baby you're lying, lying_

_I see the truth you're hiding, hiding_

_I look at you and I, I_

_Just died in your eyes, eyes_

_Before I start crying, crying_

_Give me a reason for trying, trying_

_The one thing that keeps me alive_

_Just died in your eyes, eyes_

_My hopes, My dreams _

_A lot me_

_Just died, died_

_Just died in your eyes, eyes_

_Baby you know_

_I know_

_Is what matters most_

_Just died, died_

_Just died in your eyes, eyes_

_Just died in your eyes, eyes_

_Died in your eyes, eyes_

_There's a silence in the air tonight_

_There's a secret that we can hide behind, no more_

_But baby you're lying, lying_

_I see the truth you're hiding, hiding_

_I look at you and I, I_

_Just died in your eyes, eyes_

_Before I start crying, crying_

_Give me a reason for trying, trying_

_The one thing that keeps me alive_

_Just died in your eyes, eyes_

_Just died in your eyes, eyes_

_Just died in your eyes_

_Oh…_

_Just died in your eyes_

_Oh…_

_I, I just died in your eyes, eyes_

_Just died in your eyes_

Why did everyone want to get into my business? It's my business and no one has the right to it. I was pretty caught up in my own thoughts until I noticed a girl knocking on my window.

I jumped, scared shitless out of my life and fell to the foot rest in the car. When I rearranged myself, I saw this beautiful teenager standing at my window looking concerned at me.

"Um are you alright? Sorry for intruding you but I noticed your car here. My house isn't far away from here," the strange girl asked me.

"Um yeah, I am. Sorry about intruding your property. I'll best be going now," In reality, I didn't want to leave. Something about that girl intrigued me. I wanted to find out what it is so my mind won't be driving me crazy.

"Don't go!" the girl told me hurriedly. "I just saw you here and I haven't seen you around before."

"Oh…well…do you need a ride…I can get you there," I asked her politely. I didn't know if she trusted me that much. I just had a 6th sense that I could trust her. Call me weird but my 6th senses are usually right.

"Oh! Well, yeah that'll be great. Thanks," she told me as she hoped in the car.

As we started driving, I wanted to get to know more of this girl. Just from my thoughts I could see that she would be a great person to get to know and share things with.

"So well, my name's Abi. What's yours?" I asked her good naturedly.

"Wait a sec." the girl said suspiciously, "Do you have anything to do with the girl at the gas station with Seth Clearwater yesterday."

"Um…yeah…I was at the gas station with Seth and we met someone named Alice there and she said she would take me and my friend shopping with her and…" Realization just shot over me on who she was. "Oh so you're Renessmee. It's a really pretty name by the way." Smooth Abi, real smooth.

She started giggling and said, "You know you don't have to call me that. I go by Nessie, like the Loch Ness Monster. I don't know what my mom was thinking when she had me."

I started giggling too, her laugh was contagious what could I say. "So you're sister Alice got the better naming, ah that sucks I know how you feel. People have been giving me weird nicknames all the time. Oh and you're the girl Jacob talks about."

Nessie looked shocked, "Well Alice is technically my sister. We're adopted. All my siblings came from different families. Mr. and Mrs. Cullen were very welcoming when we came to live with them. Also, Jacob talks about me?"

Two things: First she was lying about her parentage. She obviously was the child of maybe not the Cullens' but maybe someone real close to them. Second of all she was genuinely surprised about Jacob. Hmmm…he must have not asked her out yet. Best to go with the second option; she'll probably tell me in due time.

"What do you mean? Jacob talks about you like he's…well like he's in love with you." Soon as I uttered these words she had no expression on her face. Wow, the boy is really slow on asking girls out.

She looked into my eyes and sighed, "I've been trying to get him to notice me without becoming too bitchy or sluttish. Nothing…nothing ever made him turn his head twice. He's my childhood friends and he likes keeping us that way. I've tried so damning hard to get his attention but…I think it's best to give up."

I was completely mad and shocked. Mad at Jacob for making a girl feel like this and shocked at Nessie since she is so close for him to ask her out at least.

A plan started forming in my head. "Nessie…look…I know we haven't know each other for that long…but I really want to help…I can make his head turn to only watch what you're doing…trust me…I've done that before…you're like the kindest person I've met who hasn't gone through what I have. I really want to help you Nessie, please." I gave her my best imitation of my puppy dog eyes. I don't know what worked my eyes or the fact that I've gone through hell. I think the latter one did.

Nessie looked concerned at me, "What has happened to you Abi?"

I pondered a little bit but then sighed. Everyone was going to know anyway so I can cut the crap and tell Nessie now.

"Get in my car and we'll go to your parents and ask them if we can go out. I don't want to impose on them. I can tell you along the way." There wouldn't be enough time but I'll tell her everything later.

"Okay, but since my house isn't far away, you have to tell everything to next place we're going," Nessie told me sternly.

Oh crap. She knows. Well it's not like everyone would keep it a secret.

"Fine," I told her resignedly, "Hope in."

She got in and soon we started driving toward the Cullen's residence which wasn't that far away really. But the minute we had gotten in the car Nessie looked at me and waited for me to begin.

I sighed and started from the beginning, "When I was really young, my ex-mom had gone out and my ex-dad had just lost his job so he was really angry. It was terrifying. My ex-sister was at a daycare; my mom was going to pick her up. It was just me and him. That was the day that changed my whole perspective on life. He insulted, hit me, and threw me to the ground until he saw that I wouldn't crack. The reason I didn't was because I had been used to him insulting me. He's always done that to me and my mum, but he took it way too far. He heaved me over his shoulder and threw onto the bed into my parents' room. That night I had lost my virginity."

I shudder again remembering that night and Nessie started crying real tears for me, not like the fake ones others have done in the past. It nearly brought me to tears knowing that she cared.

Nessie asked a question no one ever asked me before, "How did you cope with it? I mean you had sex and you didn't realize it. Did it hurt? Did her like…Omg…your…your arms."

I looked down unconcernedly at sighed, "I did that to myself. Sometimes I just wanted to die so I cut myself. I always have a knife ready when I need it. To…Today was one of those days. And yes, it did hurt. I had no clue what was going on, but I kept screaming and screaming and my dad didn't stop." I shivered involuntarily remembering it and also how everyone was probably waiting and getting fed up that I didn't come.

I hardly realized it but we arrived at the Cullen's estate. It was huge. I never knew people could be this rich. I looked at Nessie inquiringly.

"Yeah, it's a lot, but really I prefer the cottage I grew up in here in this estate. I can show you if we have time," Nessie told me stressing the point of the cottage.

"Sure, so…um…" I had no clue what to ask. I was kind of afraid to meet all her family. I had another 6th sense that they were all sort of opposite of each other.

"Come on in. Alice will remember you and she's the best one to ask if we can go out otherwise we could ask Es…Mom." Nessie said getting hope in her eyes.

She probably wasn't comfortable calling her adoptive mom, mom since she knows. I would too if I did know about my adoptive parents. I mean if you were adopted and then your mom told you that you were, wouldn't that change your point of view on them? I mean, I would change my point of view on them. I did change my point of view on them.

She led me through the house to the living room where the most beautiful people I have ever seen in my life were arm wrestling, designing their own clothes, and playing chess.

Nessie exchanged glances with me. It reassured me. I wasn't sure how to make myself, let's just say on speaking terms with them. I'm really bad with my people skills. She cleared her throat and everyone looked up.

There were 6 people in the room. They all had the most beautiful golden eyes ever and every feature of them was perfect. How could one person be this perfect? I have no clue.

Nessie and I looked at each other again and she spoke up, "Um guys this is Abi. She's Kim younger sister. Alice, you know the one with Seth yesterday at the gas station."

The one named Alice got up and hugged me out of random. She was really pretty. She had short spiky hair with the golden eyes and she was my height 5' 2''. She had the best fashion designs out of everyone. Then again I would expect she would make people wear things in fashion.

I heard someone chuckle quietly, but soon as I looked up no one was. Weird.

Nessie looked back at everyone and said pretty quickly, "Well can I spend the day with Abi and go shopping with her too. I really want to experience shopping with her and no offense but she's probably as good as you in shopping but less forward with it. I rather prefer her. So can we go to Olympia tonight?"

I hardly heard what we she said but apparently understood what she was asking. I started hoping. I really, really did not want to go home with everyone waiting to ask me if what Jared heard was true. They'll know about me being raped constantly is true. Kim's a great secret keeper but when someone's mentioning the secret in depth, she tends to give away emotion. I saw her doing this, this morning right when I dropped her off at Sam's house. Her emotion on her face is obvious that whatever Jared over heard is true. And she's a really great sister, but sometimes I wonder if she's emotionally up for these kinds of things.

The bronze one of the 6 stared at me in shock and it was a creepy feeling. It was like he was reading my mind. Again I had another 6th sense that he was.

He suddenly looked away from me. Since it was so abrupt and out of place he was a mind reader.. Honestly I didn't care. Mind readers are pretty freaking amazing, I rather that than looking into the future.

He smiled at me and said, "Yes, both you may go for however long you want, and thank you."

No problem, I thought in my head. This really could come in handy.

Everyone else in the room was staring between the bronze one and me, wondering what possessed him to give in. Apparently he is the stubborn one.

"Forgot to mention, I'm Edward. If you need anything Renessmee has my number. Have a good time you 2." He gave a gentle shove to the door and we looked at each other in surprise.

Later on as Nessie and I were walking down the steps of her house, I could hear gasps from inside. I knew Edward was telling them about me knowing he could read minds. I wonder if anyone else in their family has these sorts of powers. I think, Alice can see the future. I mean how would she know about other people that we would like to bring along for the ride. Also, why would she ask if that Embry knew the way to their house? Seth was only with me at the gas station no one else. And how would she know about Jessi? Or that anyone else came with me. It seemed that Seth only got along with these people other than Jacob and Jacob looked surprised when we got here this morning. Seth had no clue that we were coming. Call me crzy but that was another 6th sense. That huge one has a lot of strength. The prettiest of all of them was the blonde one. She was perfect in every single aspect. She seriously could be the best model in the world.

I could hear laughing from inside of the door. Way much louder than last time. I could tell that I was right.

I couldn't figure out the male blonde and the brunette. The brunette was more reserved. She also looked at Renessmee with some kind of soft loving care that I hardly saw on any other person's place than a mother's one, so I would guess she would have to do something with protection. In her eyes, I could tell she was into protecting Nessie. The male had no emotion on his face. That usually meant that a person could control their own emotions, so I would guess he could control emotions. This family had some pretty cool powers so that's why I thought everyone had something physical or mental power. Again from the door, I heard the gasps. Yeah, I'm pretty good at figuring out things.

Hmmm…it seemed that the really strong one and the pretty blonde would be together. Those two would be the ones. Hmmm…Edward was more of the open one so he would be with the brunette reserved one. And that just left Alice and the male blonde together. She would probably bring out the emotions in him.

There was someone choking inside and a lot of audible gasps.

Looking startle, Nessie turned toward me and asked, "Do you know what's going on? I have never heard them be so surprised in their lives"

I smiled sweetly at her and said, "Don't you wished you knew?"


	17. What is this feeling?

Jessi Pov

Everyone was so concerned about Abi. Somehow Jared had found out about some of Abi's past. He told everyone else that was a part of the pack. Yeah, I knew they were wolves. You really couldn't hide the fact. The howling was at perfect timings last night. The howls were signally something and Abi had texted me last night when she figured out Jared found out.

It really wasn't that subtle. I mean knowing the stories, you could figure it out. Abi doesn't know the stories so she wouldn't put together as quickly.

When I woke up this morning, a lot of people were awake eating breakfast too quietly.

I grabbed a plate and helped myself to some eggs. I know that I couldn't give anything about our pasts. Abi, Chaney, Ali, and I were sworn into secrecy to not to tell unless the other person gave permission. What could I distract them….I know…what they are.

Once everyone was done with breakfast, someone's car came into the driveway. Shit…I couldn't save Abi now.

Apparently, Abi just dropped Kim off and left without a word. Oh fudgemuffins indeed. If Abi's upset she could do anything. I started hyperventilating quickly. Oh god what could Abi be doing to herself?

Embry was staring at me strangely this morning. I couldn't understand the feeling on his face. It was a sort of love but other emotions mixed in with it.

Once Kim entered the room without Abi, the whole room was a deadly silence and turned to face her.

"Where is she?" Sam asked her in a low growl.

"Give her some space. She didn't want people to find out like this," stressing the last word to Jared. Come to think of it, she hasn't looked at Jared properly in the face.

There was a deadly silence. Seth spoke up, "Is she all right? I mean…she's quite upset I know."

Before anyone could say anything, I butt in and said "How would know Seth? You've hardly known her for a day. She hasn't made the strong bond she has with other friends. If she picked you up immediately, it would be quite the feat. Only she and I have done that from what we've experienced. And what's up with you guys and wolves. Now don't tell me it's nothing. I heard howling last night immediately after Jared had eavesdropped in Abi's and Kim's conversation. Don't tell me it's coincidental. Either you guys tame wolves with his highly doubtful or you guys are wolves yourself. The latter one is more likely. And you guys have this weird connection with girls. What is it? I know it has something to do with the stories. You guys are way too tall for your age, even taller than most people in the world and you guys are way much hotter in temperature, eat way too much, and so many other things. Now Sam, do not lie to me," I told everything with anger rising out of me each word. "Tell me what's going on," I told him forcibly taking each menacing step nearer to him. "It's probably best for both mine and Abi's good."

Sam knew the wrath of my temper. He glanced at Emily for confirmation. She nodded sadly and said to him, "She asked me last night and I tried to throw her off in the other direction, but I guess she's too smart for that."

Everyone was staring at me with shock in the rest of the room except Kim. Hmmm…I wonder why? Then I heard Kim say, "If Abi hangs out with Nessie, she'll know everything about them in minutes," while shaking her head.

I stared at Sam expectedly; I didn't want any other fact to get off the conversation. He looked at me resignedly and sighed and began.

"You know the stories of how Quileutes are supposedly descended from wolves' right?" Sam started out saying. I nodded to his confirmation.

"Well, the stories are true." Sam paused there, waiting for my reaction. I stared at him expectedly. I knew he wasn't done yet.

"Damn, you're so impatient. Yes, so our jobs are the protectors of our land. We protect them from the cold ones otherwise known as vampires." He paused there waiting for my reaction.

Oh god Abi's in love with the idea of vampires. Wait till she gets a hold of this. She'll take vampires better than wolves.

I snorted and Quil spoke for the first time today, "Can I ask what's so funny?"

I started giggling uncontrollable, "Wait till Abi hears this. She's in love with the idea of vampires. She says she'll take it better knowing them than werewolves. She's going to be observant with the vampires than I would. Kim you're right. Oh god." I started laughing even harder.

Some people in the room narrowed eyes at me and some just looked at me with shock. Jacob spoke up and said, "At least she'll have someone now. The little monster has begging me to take her to places to meet some new friends. Abi will just get along fine with her. Just fine, if her dad lets me.

I wasn't that concerned with that part. Abi would have made friends with vampires if she could. I just wanted to know about the bonds with the girls.

"And…" I dragged it out for some time.

"And what?" Sam asked me confusedly.

I sighed knowing that boys are so stupid. I just motioned my head towards Emily knowing he'll understand.

His eyes flashed with recognition and told me stiffly, "It's not my place to tell you."

I growled menacingly at him. "You always say it's not your place. If it's not yours, then whose is it?"

Embry stepped forward and motioned for me to come outside with him. Suddenly fear came within me. Why was Embry telling me about connection with the girls? He surely does not have a connection with me, did he? I gulped very quietly and followed him outside.

Once we had walked quite a ways from the house, Embry stopped and turned to face me.

"Um…Jessi…well…um" He was speechless. I guess it was the first time he was doing it, confirming my suspicions.

"Yeah," I replied to him.

He looked away from me and started telling me, "When we change into wolves we can't see girls." He looked directly into my eyes now, "However, there's a girl out there for us that we can all her perfection, she has no flaws for us. She's like our soul mate. She's our whole world and we would do anything for her. We would become anything she needed, a brother, a lover, a husband, a listener. We are controlled by our girl. She's the thing we need to survive this life. It's called…"

"Imprinting," I whispered softly.

Embry looked at me hard and started moving closer to me and cupped my cheek with his hand. "Yes, imprinting as we call it." He whispered softly to me.

He leaned towards me and softly his lips touched mine for a gentle sweet kiss. A spark of electricity went through me and made my knees grow weak. It was such a strange but thrilling experience.

He pulled away from me and stared back into my eyes concernedly.

I moved more comfortably into his arms and hugged myself close to his body. Embry made me feel safe and wanted in this world. I didn't want him to disappear.

Embry, feeling my sense of needing him, encircled his arms around my waist and pulled me in tight with him. It seemed too real.

From his chest I mumbled, "Please never leave me."

Embry started rubbing my back and whispered into my shoulder, "Never."

Eventually we had to leave the clearing so we headed back to Emily's house. She was making lunch at that time. Most people had forgotten about the Abi incident except one person.

I could tell Seth imprinted on Abi. He really cared about what had happened her. Unlike others who pretended, he showed the anger for the people who did it. He actually broke several things of Emily and Leah always apologizing for his actions. No one showed that much emotion for her character and personality and her health alone.

While observing Seth my phone suddenly started playing a startling song that I hadn't heard in a while and that had a specific meaning to.

My phone started singing…

_What is this feeling so sudden and new?_

_I felt the moment I laid eyes on you_

_My pulse is rushing_

_My head is reeling_

_My face is blushing_

_What is this feeling?_

_Fervid as a flame_

_Does it have a name?_

_Yes…._

_Loathing, unadulterated_

_Loathing, for your face, your voice, your clothing_

_Let's just say_

_I loathe it all_

_Every little trait however small_

_Makes my very flesh began to crawl_

_With a simple as a loathing_

_There's a strange exhilaration_

_In such totally testation_

_It's so pure, so strong_

_Though I do admit it came on fast_

_I still do believe it can last _

_And I will be loathing, loathing_

_You my whole life_

I didn't need to hear the rest of the song. I knew it was Abi's signal for sneaking out for shopping. It was Abi's favorite song. We did show choir during our high school years and the first song she did was that one against one of her enemies. She rocked at the song, singing Wicked's part on it. It became her shopping signal ever since.

I ran upstairs and pretended to pick up the phone.

"Hello? Oh hey Chaney's, what's up?" "Oh no, that's fine Abi's quite upset right now so It's best that if you're not here right now" "No she's not…yeah…well talk to you soon" "Don't worry I will" I said all that on the spur of this moment. Good thing wolves can't eavesdrop on other conversations from the phone. Abi's secret is still safe with us.

I changed into a comfortable outfit and headed downstairs. No one would question if I went to the beach. They don't suspect me as much.

Actually they did so I had to make up a random excuse of not going. It made sense that I wanted to go when everyone was here and Abi was not upset. Kim looked at me suspiciously but she put it aside.

Soon my phone started playing the song, but ignored it. A kid named Brady looked questionably at me and I made up an excuse fast, "No Chaney knows her way. She's trying to annoy the hell out of me. Today's the day she prank calls and does whatever to anyone." Again, I made up a pretty good excuse. Brady understood and didn't pester me further.

I slowly started walking around the house, admiring the things in it. The slowly I inched my way to the front porch which I knew I had to get there soon.

No one questioned me. I went out onto the porch and I saw Abi's car driving up, speeding way too much. As she neared Sam's and Emily's house, she hit the break and the car screeched to a stop. Before anyone could out I ran to the car and got in the back seat. I saw someone was in front with her but I didn't question who. Abi had a weird way of making friends.

Abi was starting the car again when Seth, Embry, and Jacob came out to see what was going on. Abi whispered hurriedly, "Make sure they catch sight of both of you Jessi and Nessie." I nodded and Nessie started rolling down her window. I followed and stuck my tongue out at Embry. He was pretty surprised to see me there. Well, more shocked, than anything. Jacob's reaction was the best. His jaw dropped and he sort of fell to his knees. No words came out of his mouth as he tried desperately to make words. I wonder how Nessie impacts his life.

I nodded with Nessie and we both shouted, "See ya later suckers." I turned to Abi and ordered, "Hit it Abi." Seth eyes widened at the words and tried to talk to Abi, but the car started moving away from them. I could see everyone else coming out to see what's going on.

I stared between my best friend and the new girl. I knew I needed my questions answered and now.

I opened my mouth to ask but Abi cut me off.

"I know you're wondering about Nessie, but Jessi, I trust her. It's hard to explain, but she gives me a security with trust. I know I can trust her. I told her everything on the way here about us. She understands and she cares about what happened. Plus we're trying to make Jacob fall hard for her. He has failed to ask her out; he's been lying to us. New set of wardrobe is needed and Jessi for you and Embry, definitely you need a new wardrobe to make him want to be with you at your side always. Hmmm….accessories wouldn't be bad either and shoes. Oh god. The shoes you wear are the most important. And haircuts for both of you, yes and makeovers definitely…"

Nessie and I exchanged a glance. We knew we were on the same side but useless against Abi. Once Abi has ideas, there is no way of stopping her. I also wanted to know more about Nessie.

"So Nessie, have you lived here your whole life?" I asked her.

She smiled at me and responded, "No, I'm adopted recently, well like 6 years ago by the Cullens. They've been my family ever since. We should throw a party there…like a huge band gathering or something…I don't know. Hey, do you guys know the Imprints? They're my favorite band ever.

Abi and I exchanged glances and I answered smiling, "Yeah we're pretty close to them."

Nessie looked at us wide-eyes, "No way coolio!" She thought for a little bit too and then asked, "Can you get me their autographs? They are really amazing and they should be America's next young artists." She declared boldly.

I smiled at that thought. Yeah we would get along just fine


	18. Troubles

Seth Pov

I knew something was up when Jessi headed out to the front porch; I should have more careful. Now, she's off with Jessi and Nessie to who god knows where.

I began to get another wave of panicking and then remembered that she knew her stuff and she wouldn't be irrational, right?

Jacob was the most shocked out of all three of us. He obviously saw his own words that he told Jessi this morning being played out. Jacob was really protective of Nessie and now panicking all over the place.

Embry was somewhat surprised about the situation. He said that he believed the phone call was a signal for something. It was imprint instincts for him that she was leaving for something. He honestly didn't care; he only cared as long as she's happy and safe doing what she wants. He saw a different light on girls. Embry said that as men, we couldn't stop them from doing what they want. If it's destroying their life and not getting them anywhere, then we should interfere. Otherwise, we shouldn't.

Finally Sam was able to speak after looking from pure rage at what his cousin did. He was finally able to ask the question everyone in this room was longing, I guess. I knew I was.

"Okay so we know Nessie, Jessi, and Abi were in the car. But where are they heading too. And w..?" Sam never got to finish his sentence as the door bell rang.

Collin went over to the door and answered it. Obviously the two people who rang the bell are the best friends of the girls, who disappeared.

Alicia and Chaney were standing at the door expectantly with documents in their hands with tired look on their faces.

"Hey Abi, we brought the documents, who…? Wait, where is Abi?" one of the two of them asked. I really couldn't tell them apart. They looked exactly alike.

Collin surprisingly answered her question, "We don't know. What does Abi do when she's upset or mad at a lot of people at once?" Oh god not another one. Collin was now staring at one of the two like she was so precious to the earth.

However, they both glanced at each other and said at the same time, "Shopping."

My eyes widened slightly at it. I didn't think she was shopping this morning before she met Nessie. What was she doing?

The second girl who had made the first statement, when they got here, tripped over the rug or something as the exact same time Brady stepped through the door. Of course, he caught her, being all gentlemanly to her. I didn't think he would suspect that he would imprint on her.

The girl I assume is Alicia yelled at Chaney and said, "Chaney, why do you have the need to trip over everything? It'll save us time to narrow down what city might have gone to."

Chaney glared at Alicia and said defiantly, "I was just testing gravity to check if it's still working, and to let you know, it still is." That was a good comeback, to say so myself.

She finally looked at the guy that had caught her and stared into Brady's eyes. As soon as their eyes locked, she was a goner with Brady. Definite Imprinting happening. Alicia chose that moment to get a good look at Collin and fell for him too. It was a calming silence as the rest of the pack finally watched the last boys imprint on their girls. I was happy for them but I wanted to find Abi. She was my life and I absolutely needed to know if she was alright. I needed her to calm me down. I need her so bad.

While the on-looking scene was happening, I just remembered something. Nessie was in the car.

I mumbled something quietly to the others on going to the Cullen's place and headed out the back way of Sam's and Emily's place.

I phased into my wolf form and started running toward the Cullen's place. The wind rushing through my face would have been enjoyable, if I wasn't so worried about Abi's health.

I phased back as soon as I reached the Cullen's place and rang the doorbell. It seemed like twenty minutes till they opened the door. Am I really that worried about her?

Alice had opened the door and was excited when she saw it wasn't the regular wolf she sees every day.

"Seth, it's been such a long time since you were here at our house. Come on in. I know you probably want to talk about Abi."

"How…?" I tried to ask her but failed to make words. Alice couldn't see our werewolves and our imprints fate so let alone what about Abi's?

She smiled at my confused looks and said, "Don't worry, I've been watching her future for a long time so it doesn't effect it that much that she's a werewolves imprint. But come on in!" Alice told me impatiently. Not wanting to get on the bad side of the spiky haired vamp, I came in and sat on the couch carelessly, still worried about what Abi has been doing to herself.

The rest of the family walked in and started smiling when they saw it was me. Now this was weird. Never in my life has Rosalie smiled at me so what's going on. I didn't like the way it was going.

Edward chuckled at my thoughts and said, "You have quite a perspective girl on your hands. A rare one she is. She nearly guessed our secret. Two more minutes in the room and she would have probably figured it out. She knows who is with whom and what our specialties are. And she's been through a lot which define her character. I know you're scared on what she is doing but if it's anyone other than her friends, she'll open up to you. She's your imprint and what I've observed, you will show that you will do anything for her which will make you a listener about her life." Edward finished off by giving me an encouraging smile.

Rosalie opened up too, "Seth, I know we haven't been on good terms on the past but you and you're family is very welcomed to our home. You have done so much in helping Renessmee and with her social skills. She's going to become a fine lady from what your imprint is doing with her. I want to thank you for everything." Barbie vamp was being really nice. Is the world ending or what? Again Edward was laughing at my thoughts.

Shut it, I thought mentally and began worrying about where Abi was.

Before Edward could answer my thoughts Alice spoke up, "My, the girls will look amazing when they come back from Olympia."

Olympia? They were in Olympia. They weren't lying when she wanted to go shopping. I had made absolute no progress with getting to know Abi one to one. Ugh, Embry actually told his imprint what they were in one day. That was the fastest accepting person ever. Also at their rate, Alicia and Chaney would be already being accepted us being werewolves. Of course, my imprint had a fear of what I was. I wanted her to have everything she wanted and her to choose. I didn't want to force myself upon her. I knew we would an unstable relationship because of what I am.

I didn't bother listening to Edward's quiet conversation with the rest of the group, telling them of my dilemma. Hmmm….

"Seth…she'll get over her fear. If she truly loves you, it won't really matter to her," Bella told me reassuringly.

I still felt glum. There was a spark of hope that lit inside me, but I really hope that she really does accept me.

Jasper had finally spoken now, "If you wish to stay till she comes, you are more than welcome too. This is your home too.

Vamps being nice had some adjusting for me to do. However, I silently thanked them in my head as I waited for the three girls to return home.


	19. Attack

_**Hey guys. So this chapter is dedicated to the reviewer….BooBoo33. You guys are amazing too who still reviewed and this is like my favorite chapter ever so read pleez!**_

_**~Nudgelover**_

Abi Pov

The drive to Olympia seemed like the shortest thing ever. I managed to tell my life to Renesmee. I could tell she was a girl someone could trust and willing to help. After I had finished with my side of the story Nessie said,

"God, I'd hate to live with fucking bastards like them. I would like to kill them, if I could. What have you done wrong in the world and, I would think Jessi, you would have hard times too? You don't have to talk about them if you don't want too." Nessie looked panic about mentioning Jessi's life. She was afraid that it was the same as mine, I could tell. Sadly her suspicions were basically accurate.

Jessi took a deep breath and said, "No, its fine. You're someone to trust. Abi trusts you and Abi hardly ever trusts someone new. I believe I can trust you. Plus, you're not completely like Abi. You hate shopping and makeovers and all that crap. That makes you the best person in the world." Jessi tried to make a joke.

Nessie laughed and said, "You got that right. I hate that stuff. How bad is Abi?"

Jessi looked at Nessie with those haunting eyes and said, "You'll see very soon."

I saw both girls being horrified by the idea of shopping. Oh well, they will soon see that they enjoy it.

A humble peace came upon us for a few minutes till Jessi spoke up again,  
"Nessie, here's my life. Ever since I was born, there had been problems in my family. My dad wanted boys to give on our last name, but my mom had me- a girl. I was supposed to have a fraternal twin, but she died during our birth. My dad was so mad that he dropped me onto the floor. Lucky me, that's where I got my head trauma for the early part of my life. I don't have that anymore. A few years later my sister, Megan, was born and my dad was extremely pissed again. In order to take his anger off himself, he punished me. Then when I was 9 years old, everything started going bad. My third sister was born, and my dad thought there was like a witches curse on my mom that wouldn't make her give him boys….so he used me. Like Abi, it hurt like hell and I had no clue what to do other than to beg my dad to stop. I didn't become pregnant so my dad started drinking. When he was in his violent moods, usually my mom or I got beaten, never my sisters since we didn't want them to experience these horrible things. Then…one day, when my mom was at the doctor trying to figure out if she could have boys and I was at a school function, my dad was drunk alone with my youngest sister, Jasmine. My mom had come home and that was the final straw for her. She was cursed in some way not to have boys so she gave up. Now I had to protect my sister that was left from these stupid tragedies that we didn't have to go through. When I was 16 and my sister had just turned 13, I was taking her to a special place for her birthday. My dad had apparently done it to her too and had hurt her way too much that her… her bones were broken. It was only till she called out in pain did I realize I needed to take her to the hospital. The doctor couldn't do anything about it and the next thing I knew, she was dead in my arms talking about how she was going to be okay and…and…" Jessi started bawling out her eyes.

I so badly wanted to comfort Jessi and just tell her that everything was okay. Surprisingly, Nessie did that for me.

She hugged Jessi and said, "Shh…its okay. It was never your fault. If it's anyone's fault, it was the person who called himself a father. No one deserves to go through that and I will personally see to that me or my family make sure they pay. Same goes to your adoptive parents. They will get a piece of my mind on what they have done to you guys. And have you guys heard of a guy name Ramiz?" She asked us uncertainly.

I stomped on the breaks so hard that it was basically in a broken state in our minds. "Wait is he here? In Forks?" I asked her, getting madder by the second.

"He came to my parents yesterday and asked them if they knew you two. They obviously didn't at the time and said no and he believed them. They know now and know that he's like a mass murderer." She stated cautiously.

Jessi looked paled and then relaxed visibly, "I didn't bring anything with me."

But I still did and he could infer, "Jessi, I did." Oh god.

She paled again, "Should we…?" She began her question then stopped suddenly.

I could hear footsteps coming behind the car and…saw a pair of gleaming red eyes staring at us with the body of Ramiz. Now I do believe vampires exist, but Ramiz as a vampire makes it improbable for us to stay alive. He was smiling menacingly at us and bared his teeth. He hissed and slowly started accelerating toward us.

Nessie saw this and locked eyes with me. We had to step on it.

"You guys hold on. Nessie call the people who can get here the fastest. We need the backup help."

I stepped up the acceleration and was driving as fast as I could away from him. He didn't realize at first that we were running away from him. That was a good sign…a good sign for now.

As I accelerated, Nessie called her family and talked frantically to them. I knew that they were vampires and that Nessie was a part vamp. Ramiz had just proven that to me.

Nessie was talking to her dad and saying, "Dad, we need you guys now. You remember that guy Ramiz that new one. Well I realized he's after Jessi and he's following us now so could you guys please hurry. He's sort of far behind but that doesn't mean he can't catch up to us quickly."

Apparently her dad hung up and already headed out to help us. Thank God for the Cullen family helping us. We were still screwed but we weren't _as_ screwed. The Cullens would tell the others and they would pitch in helping us. I had a sneaky suspicion that they were werewolves. I hated the idea, but I slowly had to accept them being what they are. I was terrified…

I heard a huge thud on my car and it was then I started panicking. Ramiz was right on top of us.

I made a huge U-turn, making Ramiz fall off for a moment. I could hear his angry growls and hearing the word _mine_ over and over again. I was too fucking scared about this situation.

I drove as fast as I could hoping that someone would come and help us in a moment.

I suddenly realized that Nessie was part vampire. "Ness, take one and go. The other will be safe because that person will stay in the car."

Nessie looked terrified but nodded slowly to Abi and glanced at Jessi. Jessi was in shock and would be useless against Ramiz. I was still strong enough to hold him off longer.

Jessi finally understood that something was going on. She started to say, "What…?" but I cut her off quickly.

I told her, "Just go with the flow. Okay, now, 1,2,3!" I yelled and braked the car to halt. Ramiz fell off again which gave Nessie time to take Jessi quickly on her back and run really fast to get her parents and everyone else.

I got out of the car and Ramiz was picking himself up and looking around. He smiled when he saw me, "So well, well, well what do we have here? Oh pretending to be brave. That never worked out for you have it? Look at your horrible life, you parents, your friends…" That did it. I wanted to kill him. He had no clue about my bravery and what I have done to go against my so called parents. That bastard.

I was going to play smart with him for the time being, "First of all that wasn't my real family. Second of all, I'm always this brave. Third of all, because my real family couldn't afford to have me, they sent me to her sister." That was a lie for sure. "They lost touch for a while so my real parents didn't know about my treatment. Fourth of all, I have friends that stick up to me all the time. You don't. Who turned you into a vamp anyways? And what happened to you? And why are you so intent on having Jessi. She broke up with you; that was just it. She didn't do anything else to you so why do you have to go stalk her. You nearly killed her, is that what you wanted? Get revenge on her by just killing her."

He lunged toward me, but I was actually too quick for him. I side-stepped him and he ran into a tree. He stared at me, the red eyes longing to kill me, but still resisting.

"Well, since you're going to be disposed anyways, why don't I tell you. First of all, a nice girl named Jane turned me into one when I met her at school and figured out her secret. She works for the Volturi and she thought I would be a valuable assess to them. I just need to kill all your so-called werewolves and then, I can do whatever I want. By killing imprints, I can kill the wolves too. When they say they cannot live without their imprint, they mean it. If their imprint is dead, they die too. Which brings me to my point of what you guys have done to help me so far? Thanks to you, Jessi, Chaney, and Alicia, all the wolves have imprinted? You just made my job so much easier." He told me while trying to get closer to me at any possible angle.

That meant…meant that werewolves were real and the protectors of the pack…oh god, why didn't I see this before? I am an imprint. Seth imprinted on me the day he caught the car keys accidentally. Oh shit. I'm in deep trouble. That's probably what Jessi knew. Oh god.

I started hyperventilating on the inside, but remained calm on the outside. I know one hint of fear and then I would be done for. I had to hold off Ramiz as long as I could.

I found my voice through all of this, "What about Jessi? Even before she was imprinted on, you were still after her. Why? What did she mean to you?"

Ramiz snapped and suddenly I found myself against a tree with Ramiz's hand encircling my throat, making it hard to breathe…

"Listen bitch, I have no time for your games, but I'm letting you die happy that you got all your questions answered got it. Jessi meant everything to me and when she broke up with me, she turned my life upside down. I had nothing in my life then so I did everything bad. I wouldn't be like this if she hadn't broke up with me. I would be not doing this to you. You should be blaming her not me. A lot of things are going to be her fault." He crushed my body against the tree. I could hear my ribs cracking slowly, one by one. Then, soon, one of my ribs punctured my lungs. Oh god. Oh my fucking god.

Managing all the breath I had, I struggled to ask the last question before something could happen to me, "J…Jessi would have broken up w…with you an…anyways. Em…Embry imprinted on her so she w…would love him. A…and we moved here t…too per…permanently. W…why do…does it st…still ma…matter?"

He released his hold on me somewhat, giving me room to breathe. As I was still struggling to breath, through my newly crushed bones, Ramiz looked thoughtful and thought this question out.

As he was thinking, I really hoped that Nessie's parents would come. I could die and I knew I wouldn't be able to last much longer.

After a few minutes, Ramiz finally answered that question, "That was a good question whore. I really don't know. Maybe if I had the chance again I would do better for her. I wanted to be the only option and have a good chance winning her. That's probably why." Ramiz finished of saying with a calculating look on his face. I hoped that lasted a little longer.

He suddenly snapped and realized what his mission was. He smiled at me and lunged at me.

"Well bitch, it was nice knowing you," once he had pinned me to the ground. It was practically too late to save me.

He scratched my face really slow to indicate the pain he was going to inflict on me. Slowly he lifted my arm and started cracking each place in my right arm.

The pain was unbearable, but somehow I still managed to put on a brave face and not cry.

It stopped Ramiz for a bit. I knew he was beyond angry that I wasn't screaming yet, "Bitch!" he yelled at me. "If you're not going to yell, I know a way to make you yell."

He yanked my left arm and scraped his teeth against it before something knocked him out of the way. Whoever did that saved me from becoming a full vampire. However, He scraped his teeth against mine enough to make me become a part vamp.

I could hear a wolf sound and someone fighting Ramiz. I slowly lifted myself, trying to erase the burning I could feel throughout my body. I managed to get up into some sort of sitting position and I managed to see who Ramiz was fighting. It was a sandy colored wolf that was really, really angry at Ramiz. Maybe werewolves with minds weren't so bad.

Soon others came into the clearing as I recognized Edward coming in to help the wolf. Emmett and Jasper went to go and help too. Rosalie headed over to me and examined my body and then saw something on my left hand and started shaking.

"Carlisle!" she screamed.

Alice and Carlisle shot over and started examining me. However, it was the last thing I saw before I shut out because of all of the burning that was spreading throughout my body.

_**Hey guys Nudgelover here. I want to make a special dedication To Blondie Pickle Mule for being an AMAZING BETA! Ily.**_

_**~Nudgelover**_


	20. Volturi

_**Hey guys so as usual this chapter is dedicated to…v-girl98. Yeah people! Keep ur comments. Ily all.**_

_**~Nudglover**_

Seth pov

I was beyond pissed.

As soon as Nessie called to tell about some vamp following them, I immediately phased and ran in the direction of Abi's scent.

I had no clue about the vamp, but I knew if he was anywhere near my Abi, he was dead meat.

I ran as fast as I could till I heard another voice in my head. It was Embry.

Embry thought to me _Do you feel that you're imprint is in trouble. I can and I have no clue what's going on_

I had totally forgotten Jessi was there…that could mean

_It could mean what_ Embry again thought to me, hearing what I was thinking

There's a vamp after the three girls and I don't know much about it. Nessie called and told Edward while I was there so I took off immediately. Abi is with them and I know it's about a vamp . You know how it's strange that Ramiz can find Jessi anywhere. He's a vamp. No other way to explain it. I'm just fucking pissed at that guy. He will die! I thought in my head with such a fierce attitude that Embry backed off for a little while. With my attitude and my temper, I ran faster than I have ever done before.

I could feel I was getting close when I felt a huge amount of pain soar through my body. Oh fucking hell. Abi will not sacrifice herself to the vamp. I knew she was in a load of trouble.

The pain only increased as I got closer and closer…and then it lessened for a bit till it was over exaggeration of pain that I felt in my body. That fucking whore. Who does he think he is messing with my Abi and what fuck does people do for that? It doesn't help our damned lives at all so f him.

I suddenly saw Abi on the ground looking helpless. That bastard went way too far.

I growled menacingly and tackled the vamp to the ground. As I screamed the most ruthless words I have ever said in my life, I started fighting this bastard vamp the hardest I could.

As I put the pain that Abi felt into his body, I made him scream in agony just like a girl within a minute. The bastard deserves to go to hell.

I just realized that there was no fire as soon as Edward arrived looking murderous too. I think he liked Abi the best out of all the imprints that his daughter could make friends with.

FIRE I mentally screamed at Edward. He yelled at Jasper and Emmett to start it when Embry finally showed up.

He could tell how hurt my imprint was from one look at her and became in full attack mode at this vamp. This vamp is going to hell.

With the help of three vamps and Embry and me, we destroyed this fucking bastard who decided to live on this earth. Each one of us put an amount of strength into each bit we destroyed or ripped apart. He still tried to take all 5 of us at once, but it was too late for that.

Soon all the pieces were in the fire and I was slowly beginning to calm down until I turned around. Abi wasn't there.

I ran over to the spot where she was supposed to be at and found a note stuck there.

**Seth**

**She's in a critical condition so we left ahead. As soon as you guys are done fighting, come immediately to our house. Tell Jasper and Emmett, either one, take the girls home and Abi's car.**

**Rosalie**

Fuck. I howled to Embry and started running toward the Cullen's residence. He knew that they had to pick up the other girls. I was concerned for them, but my main goal was to make sure Abi is alive. God, if she's dead, I…I don't know what I would do. She's my whole world and I couldn't live without her.

I heard the other wolves come into my head as I started running back into town.

Seth what's going on I heard come into my head. I realized Sam had phased to talk.

Vamp attack. We killed the kid Ramiz. He was a vamp. Tell Kim and whoever else to go to Cullen's. Abi's there critical condition. May become vamp I don't know. I just know I'll die if she dies.

There was silence for a bit. While I was running as fast as I can to the Cullen's residence, I felt Sam's presence in my mind again.

Shit, this is our entire fault. I'll send them over. Don't worry, have faith in Carlisle. And with that, Sam left me to my thoughts.

I raced as fast as I could. Please, please be alright Abi. I will do anything for you.

When I reached the Cullen's place, I could hear someone screaming my name. Shit.

As I phased back, put on my clothes and ran inside the house, I found Abi lying on the couch with the other vamps around her.

"H…how is she?" I asked them in a shaky voice.

Carlisle turned towards me and sighed, "The venom healed her. We had to let the venom that was in her body fix her arm and ribs. She will live, but I don't know if she will become a part vamp. It's looking like it. I'm sorry Seth; I was too slow.

A part vamp, I could live with that. As long as she's not dying, I'm fine.

I was about to answer that it didn't mind to me when I heard Abi say, "Seth…are…you…there?"

My heart took terror inside it. I collapsed on my knees and held Abi's hand, "Abi you're fine. Don't worry."

"No," she told me. "Need…to…..tell…you…..some…thing,"

I was about to say no, but she kept on going, "Volturi…tar…get….ing…wer….wolves….so…attack….im…prints," She told me.

No, they couldn't be. Why would they do such things to us?

I stared at Abi and squeezed her hand reassuringly. Carlisle spoke up at this point

"Hmmm….I think we need to investigate this. Abi, can you speak? I don't want to overstress yourself, but can you tell us what you know?" Carlisle asked Abi.

She nodded slowly and Abi began slowly, "Ramiz…..said…..Jane….cre….ate…him….force…him….to…do…mis….sion…for…Vol….turi….they….fraid…of…..wolves…..can't…beat…..you…..guys…..took out…..what…..other…..ones…target…..im…..prints…..so…li…..ter…aly…can't…..sur…vive….with….out….them….so….you….guys…die."

I processed these words slowly. Volturi really want us out of the picture, don't they? Hmmmm…..as I ponder this, the wolf pack and the imprints came through the door.

They all stared at Abi's body and Jared started shaking. He asked, "How is she holding up?"

Before I answered his question, I looked at Sam straight in the eye and said, "All of us are in danger. Volturi are targeting us and our imprints."

There was a deadly silence before surprisingly, Abi spoke up again, "Tar….get….ing…peo…..ple…..we…know….to…be…come…vamp…..so….you…..guys…and…we….vulnerable," Abi made an effort to say.

Everyone looked shocked that Abi was speaking and none of really registered Abi's comment till later.

Oh god, not those people too. Why me and why now? We deserve happiness.

Hell broke loose because of one statement.


	21. The Kiss

_**Hey guys I'm very so very so sorry for not updating sooner. I was traveling and didn't have internet connection for days. It was depressing. I will update soon as possible if I can**_

_**One and only Nudgelover**_

Chapter 20

Abi Pov

The pain was unbearable. I knew that screaming wouldn't help me; it would only worsen the pain.

I felt cold hands lift me up and run me out of the scene. Dang….vamps were pretty fast runners. I could hear someone saying to me, "Don't worry, you'll make it."

I really didn't need the assurance right now. I just wanted to make this burning inside me go away.

I could feel myself being laid down on the couch as the feeling of this unknown burning passed to the areas which were severely damaged like my arm, ribs and lungs.

I couldn't help it. I screamed as loud as I could. Apparently, these vamps understood what was going on and rushed to my side immediately.

"Carlisle, what can we do? She doesn't deserve this." Someone in the room said.

"Rosalie, I'm afraid I was too slow. She's becoming a part vampire. I don't know how much though. The venom that newborn vampire gave her is just enough to heal her bones. There is still a chance that she may not become a vampire at all. We have to let the venom take its course."

A part vamp? Wait…I was becoming a part vampire. Oh god, Seth is going to hate me now. I finally realized about imprinting once Ramiz had told me. I was Seth's imprint. But werewolves hate vampires. So he wouldn't want me anymore. No.

"Seth," I mumbled to myself.

I heard someone sigh and say. "Seth will understand. He's not prejudiced against us. He's a pretty smart kid. He will still love her. He's been so worried that she wouldn't accept him and I think she'll be more than willing to love him. She already had it in her eyes and now, Seth saved her. I think they will make one of the best couples there are."

I slowly processed this information. I knew that Seth had always acted strange around me. Like he was trying to impress me or just go out of his way and do things for me. Maybe I was in love with him. No, I am in love with him. He was my hero. Wait my hero…

_I'm not a superman_

_I can't take your hand_

_And fly you anywhere_

_You wanna go, yea_

_I can't read your mind_

_Like a billboard sign _

_And tell you everything you wanna hear oh_

_I'll be your hero_

_I, I can be everything you need_

_If you're the one for me, like gravity_

_I'll be unstoppable_

_I, I gotta believe in destiny_

_I may be an ordinary guy without a soul_

_But if you're the one for me_

_Then I'll be your hero_

_(Could you be the one?)_

_(Could you be the one?)_

_(Could you be the one for me?)_

_And I'll be your hero_

_(Could you be the one?)_

_(Could you be the one?)_

_(Could you be the one for me?)_

_Then I'll be your hero_

_Searching high and low_

_Trying every row_

_But if I see your face_

_I'll barely know,yeah_

_I put my trust and faith_

_That you would come my way_

_And if it's right, it's undeniable_

_I'll be your hero_

_I, I can be everything you need_

_If you're the one for me, like gravity_

_I'll be unstoppable_

_I, I gotta believe in destiny_

_I may be an ordinary guy without a soul_

_But if you're the one for me_

_Then I'll be your hero_

_(Could you be the one?)_

_(Could you be the one?)_

_(Could you be the one for me?)_

_Then I'll be your hero_

_So incredible_

_Some kind of miracle_

_And when it's meant to be_

_I'll become a hero-o_

_So I wait, wait, wait, wait for you_

_Yeah I'll be your hero_

_I, I can be everything you need_

_If you're the one for me_

_Like gravity, I'll be unstoppable (be unstoppable)_

_I, I gotta believe in destiny_

_I may be an ordinary guy without a soul_

_But if you're the one for me_

_Then I'll be your hero_

_(Could you be the one?)_

_(Could you be the one?)_

_(Could you be the one for me?)_

_Then I'll be hero_

_(Could you be the one?)_

_(Could you be the one?)_

_(Could you be the one for me?)_

_Then I'll be hero_

Yeah, that sounded perfectly right.

However, the moment I finished the song in my head; I opened my eyes to see a perfect clearness around me.

I gasped softly on how everything was so clear and beautiful. Everyone's colors were perfected to the most beautiful shades ever.

"Whoa," I said softly.

All the vamps and werewolves turned to face me and stare at me. I turned away embarrassed and said, "What? I'm not some sort of freak show to stare at."

Nessie started giggling and walked over to me. However, Edward kept her back from me.

"Why?" Nessie asked him.

I stared inquisitively at him till he sighed and responded, "There's nothing in her mind that wants to attack anyone. Really, she has the same mind as she had before. Maybe the venom just healed her and…gave her a few qualities of us, vampires."

I smiled. I think that was the best way to go.

The rest of the wolves sighed in relief and the vampires looked relieved. Wow, I didn't know everyone cared.

I looked around the room for my hero, until I met the grayish brown eyes that I love about him. It gives him a difference between everyone else, and gray is one of my favorite colors.

I stared at him, waiting for him to say something or do anything. He felt my eyes on him and slowly looked up to face me.

He was completely handsome in my eyes and I just wanted to run into his arms and feel protected by him.

I smiled slowly at him and he came slowly over to the couch I was at. Nessie giggled at me and gave me thumbs up and dragged Jacob out of the room. The other wolves mumbled something about getting the rest of the imprints. The other vampires went to see the others out.

At last Seth and I were alone, I started freaking out. How was I supposed to show I love him and was grateful for what he did for me?

Out of an impulse, I leaned towards him and kissed him.

Seth seemed surprised by my actions, but started responding to me slowly.

His lips were surprisingly soft for a wolf. I would have thought it would coarse from all the battles he's been through. He had that forest smell on him which I loved most. I moved my arms to wrap around his neck.

He moved his arms to wrap around my waist and pulled me closer to him. there was practically no space between us. Before he made the kiss even deeper, he stopped for a little bit so we could breathe.

I panted lightly, who knew kissing Seth would be so wonderful. I looked up into his eyes.

They showed tenderness and caring for me. I tried to show everything I felt for him in my eyes. Love, compassion, thankfulness and anything else I could think of.

Seth pulled me even closer to him so that I had to wrap my legs around his waist. He seemed to like me right in that position.

I rested my face in the crook of his neck. I said very quietly but loud enough for him to hear, "Thank you for being my hero."

He pulled me a little forward so that he could stare into my eyes. While doing that he told me, "Abi, I will always be your hero and always be there for you no matter what." He told me quite seriously.

I went back to my resting spot in the crook of his neck. Maybe life could be this good after all.


	22. What should we do?

Chapter 21

Abi Pov

It was 3 days later and I was still getting used to my enhanced abilities. I was physically stronger and my eye sight was perfect. I also had found out what my ability was. I could prolong time.

It was freaky at first. I had wanted the moment with Seth to last forever. Technically it did, before Seth had noticed that all the clocks were moving too slowly.

I still recall myself trying to figure out the clocks problem when it suddenly started working again. I had stared at it in wonder at first so I started testing it out.

That day I prolonged time and increased time. Now, I could make bad events happen so much faster and good events slower. I thought it was pretty amazing.

I could also freeze people in their place. Like stop them from moving and hearing anything. I had first tried that on Edward so Nessie and I could talk about the band. I had wanted to tell her all about what we do and I also wanted to try and convince her to become our manager. I had already talked to Jessi, Alicia, and Chaney about itI started wishing that Edward couldn't hear us and suddenly we found Edward standing still downstairs with his eyes not moving at all. He was totally frozen.

Nessie and I thought he was faking it at first. We had a huge heart-attack when we pushed him over and he landed on the marble floor with a huge thud.

The rest of the vamps hearing the noise came in and started freaking out and trying to figure out why he was unable to move. I was wishing that there was a way to revive him. With my wishing, he was able to move.

Of course the whole Cullen family was shocked with my powers. For a vamp, they had said, it was strange to get two very different powers. Of course that considered me a valuable asset with help of the Volturi,

which was why Nessie and I were practicing in the woods. I was trying to freeze inanimate and animate objects with distance.

I could freeze anything about 3 miles away. I considered pretty good for a beginner. The reason I knew that is because I accidentally had frozen Jacob when Nessie had yelled out something. Usually, I would try to sense her and freeze her or anything around her, but she had yelled out because Jacob had surprised her. Not realizing that, I froze whatever was around her, which was Jacob. Lets just say he was scared of me after that.

The wolves still considered me the same. They couldn't tell whether I was a vamp or not, so it was good.

Today, Nessie, Jessi, Chaney Alicia, and I had to sneak out of the house, start heading for Seattle, get some totally rock star clothes for Nessie, set up on the stage for our concert, and get out of there before the wolves or vamps start looking for us. I knew Kim could cover up for us, but I didn't know if one person was enough.

We were going to take Chaney's S.U.V., so we could take Chaney's drum, Alicia's keyboard, and Jessi's guitar in the back. Surprisingly, it all fit even including extra space to store things.

No one thought weird of this. They just thought we were getting out Alicia's and Chaney's things out. Thankfully they thought that.

Now, the hard part, driving over to Seattle without getting caught. Now how in the world are we going to do that?

We couldn't tell the wolves; I had wanted to keep that a secret from the wolves, so did the rest of the gang that was a part of the band.

We could tell the vampires. Well, Alicia and Chaney didn't know that they were vampires. We still had to keep that a secret from them. They wanted to meet Nessie's parents. Technically it's Nessie's grandparents. Anyways, they wanted to meet them.

We all had agreed to tell them, so they could cover up for us.

We were heading over there right now when Nessie had said, "Well you guys, you know I am your new manager. So what exactly am I supposed to do?"

The rest of us shared looks with each other and smiled. Alicia had answered, "You deal with all of our calls and whatever show stuff, booking the halls and all the stuff. We help with all of it, but you're the main person. Oh, and you get a new special phone for all paparazzi calls. And…your always the special person at all of our concerts and we dedicate things to you and stuff."

Nessie had looked overwhelmed with what we had said. I giggled at her and told her, "Nessie, it's not that hard. You'll be the best one we will get." I smiled encouragingly at her.

She smiled shakily and nodded. Soon the rest of the drive passed by quickly, well I made it pass by quickly, but no one has to know that.

We all got out of the car in style and I made time slow down so we could do that cool walk that you see in the movies and then they take of their shades. I know I'm being weird, but that's how it looked like.

Nessie rang the bell and we all waited patiently. Within a few seconds, Emmett had opened the door and welcomed us all in. Soon we were sitting on the sofas in their living room, waiting for the rest of the Cullens to join us.

Edward came in cautiously and sat down. I'm guessing he already read our minds and either waiting to yell at us, Renessmee, or being extremely nice and let us go to Seattle. It was probably the first two options.

Edward looked hurt by that. Maybe he was actually going to let us go.

Everyone turned to me expectantly. Why was it always me? Why not Jessi or Alicia or Chaney? It was probably because I'm lead singer of the Imprints that was why.

I'd noticed Edward's eyes were looking at me in shock. Hmmm…this was going to be harder than I thought.

I took a deep breath and let out everything, "Well, you see Alicia, Chaney, Jessi, Nessie, and I were wondering if you could do us a favor. You see Alicia, Chaney, Jessi, and I are a part of The Imprint band. We made this two years ago and you guys have probably heard of our stage names, Chaney's is Hailer, Alicia is Beray, Jessi is Backstabba, and I'm Zaley. And also Nessie is our new manager since she the best out of all the rest of the others who have tried to be our manager so her stage name, well, we haven't decided that yet but we will. So today, we have a performance in Seattle and the wolves, they want to keep us in sight because of what I had found out from Ramiz. So we need you guys to cover for us and we would be back around 7 or 8ish, maybe even earlier if we can escape the paparazzi. The concert begins at 2 and ends around 5 or 5:30 depending on the crowd and I would go with the later, so can you please cover for us."

The rest of the vampires were looking at me with shock, incredulity, and disbelief. However, Alice was the one to break the silence.

"I thought you guys had looked familiar, but I didn't know why? Omg, you totally have permission to go to the concert to perform, but Nessie next time I get backstage passes." Alice said excitedly.

I smiled; I knew Alice would be on our side for sure. She just seemed the type. I had by this time learned all the vampire names so I could tell the difference between all of them

Emmett was the one to answer next, "Since you guys are famous like all over the country, I give my permission for you guys to go. You guys better rock the house down and I do mean literally rock it down. Hey you guys think we could get tickets now and go there. I'd love to see them perform. It's inside a building right?"

Chaney answered that question for me, "Yes, we didn't want to risk the chance that it will rain today."

That was two people down 8 to go.

Rosalie answered next. "Yes, you guys may go. Just be careful and Nessie, next time you put me down for a ticket to their concert all right?"

Nessie nodded without any expression on her face. She was worried as we were. We needed to go to that concert.

Carlisle and Esme had answered next. Carlisle had just nodded looking at us with an expression of gratitude. It was probably that we were spending our time doing something so good.

Esme just smiled at us and got up to hug Nessie. I heard her say, "You guys don't even need permission to do this. You guys can go."

It was 5 against 3. Yes! It didn't matter if the others didn't agree because we had five people on our side.

If I was a little too caught up in my thoughts, I wouldn't have seen Jasper nod his head for agreement. I glanced over at Jessi and smiled. She smiled back. Things were looking good for us today.

Only Bella and Edward hadn't said anything. I knew that they were Nessie's real parents from what she had told me so I knew that they were concerned. An idea just struck me.

I spoke up, "Well, if it does help you feel better, we have 4 backstage passes you guys can use just to check on us, if you feel uncomfortable with this arrangement."

Once I had said this, Edward and Bella had exchanged looks and nodded at us. Bella spoke up and said, "Thank you. We need to make sure you guys are safe. We don't want anything happen to you guys. Can you give us the back stage passes?"

I nodded and looked into my purse. A few seconds later I had found them and handed it over to Bella.

She smiled at me and said, "You guys have our permission to go and we promise to cover up fully for you guys."

Chaney was the first one to celebrate, "Yes! Thank you, thank you! Thank…"

As she was getting up and saying this she tripped over Jessi's and Nessie's legs so she landed on the marble floor.

The rest of the Imprints and us started laughing. Yeah, this concert was going to be amazing.


	23. Concert part 1

_**Nudgelover here. Okay people this chapter is 19 pages so I hope you satisfied. Of course there's songs that's what took so long. I'm sorry for the delay but I had to work on choosing which songs to do. But here's the awaited first part of the chapter.**_

_**Thanks for sticking with me**_

_**Here's the chapter **_

Chapter 22

Abi Pov

We were on the highway heading toward Meadows Mall. We were going to stop at a mall there so Nessie could get rock star clothes that suit a manager.

Alice had called the wolves and said that she was taking us shopping for the whole day. They grudgingly agreed and let us go. Our cover up story was there.

Chaney spotted a huge Meadows Mall there. Meadows Mall was the best place in getting rock star clothes. She parked in the parking lot and we all got down to get into the elevator.

Jessi asked, "You guys, we don't have a name for Nessie. What should she be? I'm personally thinking Worl."

I stared at Ali questioningly. Sometimes Jessi does not make sense.

Nessie asked, "Um, not that I'm saying I don't like it, but where did you get the name from?"

Jessi smiled and said, "You're a wolf girl, well we all are, but you have been one longer."

Trust Jessi to think like that.

Ali broke my thinking process and said, "Well Jessi, that sounds odd for people, how about Ashes? Well all of our names don't make sense except for Abi's so I think it'll work."

It sounded o.k. but not really the name for Nessie.

Chaney broke in and said, "No, we need a more feminine name for her. How about Trixie?"

It made sense for her and that was a pretty good name.

I cut in and said, "I like it."

I looked at Nessie and raised my eyebrow at her. She got that I was asking her if she liked the name.

She thought over it and said, "I personally think it fits my character."

This made Ali and Jessi see that Chaney's suggestion was the best choice.

We got inside the mall and immediately headed into Forever 21. It had really good rock things in there. We got a black ruffled mini- skirt for Nessie, a stripped shirt which was black and grey and black and a black vest to go on top of the shirt. We also got her a lot of black jewelry to match the outfit.

We also got small things to spruce up our outfit, headbands and what stuff we needed.

Next we headed to a shoe shop, Nessie needed a pair of heels since all managers we know wear heels.

We got 2" black heels for Nessie. Since we needed to get to the hall and change, set-up, and everything, we left the mall.

Chaney sped through the streets while I got my cell out and called the stage manager, "Hey Joe, can you be at the back entrance that people hardly use, we're heading over to the hall now."

"Sure thing Zaley." He replied.

I thanked him and hanged up the phone. These people don't ask too many questions, so we were fine.

As we passed the hall, I could see people waiting outside already, hoping to have a chance to meet us. We have so many dedicated fans.

Chaney turned suddenly and we were on a rocky road. We kept bobbing up and down on the seat.

Jessi called out and saw the wired gate we had to enter through. Joe was waiting for us at the gate.

Chaney put on her show sunglasses and scrolled down the window casually. "Hey Joe, can you let us in?"

Without disguising ourselves to make us into our real star people, Joe believed Chaney. He smiled at us and let us in.

Chaney flashed him a smile and Joe looked dazzled by her. That was one good thing about being singers. People fell for your tricks every time.

Thankfully there weren't any paparazzi around so we were able to park the car and get our costumes and make up out of the car.

We headed backstage into the dressing rooms to get ready. We gave Nessie all her things and ordered her to get ready. I also added, "Nessie, we'll be doing your make up so don't worry about that.

Nessie nodded and headed toward one of the five dressing rooms available. Each of us found our parts of our costume and headed to one of the dressing rooms.

Mine was a black mini skirt like Nessie but I had on a dark blue tank top with a black hoodie which I left unzipped. I also had on Black Ed Hardy shoes.

I had on a necklace with a peace sign, a heart and a music symbol. I changed my earrings to silver loop ones. I added some black bracelets and a pretty dark blue and a deep scarlet one onto my arms. I put on my lucky ring and headed toward the main room.

Nessie and Jessi were already there. Jessi was putting on eyeliner and mascara on Nessie. Jessi was the best one to do that.

I applied some foundation on me and put my dark red lipstick on and got out my hair products.

I motioned Jessi to head over here with Nessie. She did and I started working on Nessie's hair. I made Nessie's hair have huge curls in it. It helped that her hair was already a bit curly. I made Nessie's hair into exact spirals of curls.

I was really an expert in hair so I had the dye for highlights. I imagined hot pink on her with touch of red at the ends since her hair was nearly blonde. Her hair was a bronze gold. Jessi finished her eye makeup with a hint of pink eye shadow.

I started tweaking with Nessie's hair and making her look like a rock star. Once I was finished with Nessie, she didn't look like herself which was exactly what I wanted.

Chaney and Ali came in the room and gasped at Nessie's transformation. She really looked pretty and amazing. She's perfect for a manager.

I gave her a binder and a pen and said, "There are all of the instructions you need to do before the show. We have to get ready and set up some things and greet the back stage people and stuff. You can do things on your own right?"

Nessie nodded shakily and managed a smile. Jessi put her hand on Nessie's shoulder and said, "Don't worry, your so much better than anyone we had before since your so much kinder to us. No matter what you do, we will still be your friends."

This made Nessie gain confidence and she smiled and said, "Trixie reporting for duty."

I started smiling and said, "Just follow the binder Trix and oh put these in." I handed her some contacts to change her eyes. It was the regular light blue.

She nodded and put them in. Now she really looked amazing. We nodded to her telling her that she was ready.

She flashed us a smile and headed out the door. No doubt Ness will be perfect.

Once she had left I smiled and dragged Ali to the chair to do her regular red spiky highlights with purple normal highlights. Since she was a blonde it only made sense. I added a bit of black to make it seem normal. I also spiked all of her hair with gel since she was a spiky type of person

Chaney I dragged to the chair next and also added red to her hair. Chaney was a brunette so red suited her hair well. Orange I added to the tips of her red highlights. I waved her hair adding a touch of curls to the end.

Jessi I dragged forcefully to me and added blue, red and white highlights all over her hair and completely straightened it. With her bangs, I curled it a bit and left it its original color black.

I did mine quickly. I was completely blue and green highlights throughout. I straightened my hair and then spiked it slightly so it gave emphasis to my hair.

I closed all the bottles quickly and put all my materials away. Then, I was forcefully dragged down by three hyper girls to do my make up.

Jessi had already done Ali, Chaney, and herself. Ali had on purple eye shadow, heavy mascara, and deep eye liner to bring out her eyes. She also had a ruby shade of lipstick. Jessi had tattooed both her arms with our symbol. It was easily washable so we just needed to have a shower to get rid of it. Chaney had light mascara applied but still deep eye liner. She also had orange eye shadow on. She had her tattoo all over her arm to. The same one Ali had. Jessi had red eye shadow and blue lipstick on. She also had heavy mascara on but light eye liner. She also had the same tattoo as Ali and Chaney all over her arms. I had on blue eye shadow and blue lipstick. I also had heavy mascara and heavy eye liner on. The three of them also tattooed the same tattoo all over my arms.

The tattoo was a simple pattern, branches and leaves. Once you have done it throughout your whole arms, it looks pretty awesome.

We all grabbed hands and squealed in excitement. We were going to perform again.

I settled down quickly and said, "Guys we need to do our prayer."

That settled them down and we all grabbed silently and ducked our heads down. I started by saying, "Dear God please help us today with our performance. Make us rock the house tonight. Help us get through all the cues and entrances. And also help us that no one will recognize us."

We held the silence for a little longer before I broke it up. We needed to put our contacts/ eye changing color we had made especially designed for us. Even though Ali and I didn't need glasses, these contacts didn't affect our vision at all.

I put in my deep dark blue ones, Jessi her red ones, Ali her purple ones, and Chaney her red ones as well.

We were just in time when Joe, the stage manager, entered and said, "You guys have a half an hour.

I smiled at him and said, "Thanks Joe."

He looked dazzled again. Trust these people to be dazzled by us.

Once he left, I checked the hallways for paparazzi. Thankfully, this hall kept them away from the stage.

I motioned for the others to follow me. On the way to backstage, I saw Nessie walking down the hall. I pulled her toward us and went to the dressing room Ali changed in. I asked her, "How's everything holding up?"

She smiled and said, "Everything's ready. Jessi your guitar is backstage so pick it up when you go out. Chaney, your drummer sticks are on your stool outside. Ali your keyboard is ready. Abi the mike's there on stage. The crowd is filling in right now as I speak. But you guys need to go charm the backstage people. There are a couple of teenager girls out there who's dying to meet you. My parents are there too. Oh yeah, Charice is already here. She's going to come on right after you finish your first 6 songs kay. Lighting is set up for each song; I gave them your instructions. Your entrance to the stage is ready. Smoke will come up and that's your cue. The dancers are set for the songs you told me about. I did a sound check too and everything is working fine. Also, backstage there's food and soda there so help yourself."

Damn. She did everything perfect. Normally we had to delay the show to do one of these things but Nessie nailed them down.

Ali brought up a good point, "What about the paparazzi?"

Nessie smiled and said, "I made them forbidden of backstage. They just had to stay backstage. They don't know of the back entrance."

That was a relief. Normally we had paparazzi barging in on us for pictures and everything.

"Ness, when do they need us?" I asked her.

She turned serious and said, "Now. You need to greet everyone, all of you guys.

Then Ness dragged me backstage with the rest of the Imprints following me.

When she said a couple of teenager girls, she didn't mention wild teenager girls. They basically tackled me when they saw me. I saw Edward and Bella trying not to laugh.

"Um…Hi I'm Zaley; this is my right hand girl, Backstabba, my drummer Hailer, and my amazing keyboardist Beray."

I had forgotten girl squeal. These squealed right in my ear. One of the started to say, "Omg, Omg, Omg, We love you guys. I'm Ashley, and this is my twin sister Emma and my best friend Chynna. Can we please have your autograph? All of your guys and on our CD's and on each of your pictures can you sign? Please, Please, Please!"

I nodded and they started squealing. God, they can seriously make me deaf if they kept up like this.

They took out their C.D.'s and our group picture and our individual ones. We each grabbed an individual picture and signed it our stage names. Jessi and I grabbed the C.D.'s and started signing each of them. Ali and Chaney signed the poster of us. We switched the stuff and sign the things we haven't signed yet. We finally finished signing everything and handed them back to those teenagers. They squealed and started jumping up and down. The one named Ashley said, "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!"

Jessi answered, "Sure no problem. We need to go and get prepared. So enjoy the concert."

They nodded excitedly and started to discuss our music.

We headed over to Edward and Bella who were talking quietly. They suddenly stopped and turned to us and smiled. Bella engaged in a conversation with the others while Edward started talking to move

Edward whispered so quietly so that I could only hear, "You know Seth wanted to come with you guys. We convinced him that you guys were safe and that Alice and Jasper are with you. Seth thinks you in danger. Your constantly worrying so Seth is anxious."

Crap is the understatement of the century. I really didn't want Seth to come in and ruin our cover. I really do love Seth, but we need to add rock tar taste to him so he wouldn't be recognized.

I thought in my head, "He's not coming here right?"

Edward shook his head and added quietly, "But just try to have a good time so Seth won't suspect anything."

I nodded and smiled at Edward. Mind readers were still cooler. But I liked my powers better.

Edward chuckled quietly and said, "Doesn't everybody love your powers."

Again, the understatement of the century.

Nessie came over and said, "Zaley, you have 5."

I smiled at Edward and Bella and said, "Will you excuse us?"

Shows that I'm polite sometimes. With my comment in my head, Edward started chuckling and nodded his head.

"Alright, Imprints. Places!" I yelled and headed to the stairs to go under the stage with Jessi.

The stage platform would rise and take Jessi and I up. She was a bit back from where I was.

I nodded at the backstage crewman and the stage started rising.

The smoke started too and I heard the crowd roaring at the entrance. I heard Chaney pick up the drummer sticks and started playing her part for the beginning of the song. I heard Ali and Jessi come in too with the keyboard and guitar.

I stepped out and sang our theme song "_Somebody._" _**(Oh yeah bold is Jessi singing and just italics is Abi just to let you guys know. Oh and bold and italics is both of them together)**_

_So young and vulnerable, told myself_

_In order to feel the joy_

_I had to go through the pain_

**I lost track of tears that I got through the years**

**Even convinced myself I was the one to blame**

_All the searching, left me broken_

_Had to pick up the pieces to be sad for no reason_

**Now I'm so glad to be with you**

**Had a break through, finally know how it feels**

_To be loved by _**somebody**

_Be loved by _**somebody**

_To be loved by _**somebody body**

_Be loved by _**somebody**

_To be loved by _**somebody**

_Be loved by _**somebody**

_To be loved by _**somebody body**

_**Be loved by **_**you make me say**

_**Oh Oh Oh Oh**_

_**Oh**__ somebody __**Oh**__ somebody_

**you make me say**

_**Oh Oh Oh Oh**_

_**Oh**__ somebody __**Oh**__ somebody _**body**

_Release myself from a negative _

_Learning from my mistakes_

_So I never hurt again_

_To them the world around my heart_

_Left myself open for love_

_**And I'm so happy I didn't cuz**_

_**All the searching, left me broken**_

_**Had to pick up the pieces to be sad for no reason**_

_Now I'm so glad, __**I'm so glad**__,____to be with you_

_**Had a break through, finally know how it feels**_

_To be loved by _**somebody**

_Be loved by _**somebody**

_To be loved by _**somebody body**

_Be loved by _**somebody**

_To be loved by _**somebody**

_Be loved by __**somebody**_

_To be loved by __**somebody body**_

_**Be loved by **_**you make me say**

_**Oh Oh Oh Oh**_

_**Oh**__ somebody __**Oh**__ somebody_

**(you make me say**_)_

_**Oh Oh Oh Oh**_

_**Oh**__ somebody __**Oh**__ somebody _**(body)**

**Now that I found you baby **

**I aint gonna let you go**

**I want to tell the world**

**How good it feels**

_To be loved by __**somebody**_

_Be loved by __**somebody**_

_To be loved by __**somebody body**_

_Be loved by __**somebody **_

_To be loved by __**somebody**_

_Be loved by __**somebody**_

_To be loved by __**somebody body**_

_Be loved by _**you make me say**

_**Oh Oh Oh Oh**_

_**Oh**__ somebody __**Oh**__ somebody_

**(you make me say)**

_**Oh Oh Oh Oh**_

_**Oh**__ somebody __**Oh**__ somebody _**(body)**

Ali finished her piano solo and we ended with a beat from Chaney. The crowd went wild. They started chanting Imprints, Imprints. I let them go on for a while till I raised my hand up to calm them down.

"Hello Seattle." I started saying. The crowd went wild again. Jeez this crowd is easy to work with.

"So obviously you know who we are, and the song we just performed is Somebody. Its where our band name Imprints originates from. Our next song is well, girls you'll know what it is. Hit it."

We started singing to the song _Girls Just Wanna Have Fun_. _**(I'll type these songs on a different chapter just for you guys. I can't just keep typing all the songs. Sorry people. But I will type it.)**_

The girls in the crowd went wild, the boys somewhat. It mainly was about girls having our own fun. The song was inspired by just us, Jessi, Ali, Chaney, and me just wanting to go with the idea of the band and just having fun in general.

I grabbed the mike off the stand and said, "Now who can't wait for our next song. Let's see a raise of hands."

The whole crowd was yelling me, me, me. This shows I can work the crowd.

"Well I can't wait either. Hit it Backstabba."

The next song, ironically, was _I Can't Wait_.

_How it happens_

_I don't care_

_If it's raining_

_Or what I wear_

_I know today is taking me _

_Where I'm meant to be_

_Doesn't matter where I go_

_With my bowling shoes _

_And my rock star phone_

_I'm waiting for a friend to call_

_Or the rain to fall_

_**Life goes by**_

_**Who knows why?**_

_**I can't wait for the world for spin**_

_**I can't wait to be happening**_

_Ooh, what's it gonna take_

_**I can't wait for the time to come**_

_**And I'll be shining like the sun**_

_I can't wait _**I can't wait**

_**Bum, bum, bum**_

_**Bum, bum, bum**_

_**Bum, bum, bum**_

_Yeah_

_Everybody has their day_

_When things just seem_

_To go their way_

_**An Angel's gonna **_

_**Smile on me**_

_**When it's meant to be**_

_Cause anything __**is possible**_

_No matter how __**incredible**_

_You never know who I might meet _

_On this crowded street_

_Life goes on_

_Like a song_

_**I can't wait for the world for spin**_

_**I can't wait to be happening**_

_Ooh, what's it gonna take_

_**I can't wait for the time to come**_

_**And I'll be shining like the sun**_

_I can't wait _**I can't wait**

_I haven't got forever_

_And I haven't got all day_

_Ooh, I don't want my world to stay the same_

_So where's a magic moment_

_To carry me away_

_**Bum, bum, bum**_

_**Bum, bum, bum**_

_**Bum, bum, bum**_

_Yeah_

_Life goes by_

_**I can't wait for the world for spin**_

_**I can't wait to be happening**_

_Ooh, what's it gonna take_

_**I can't wait for the time to come**_

_**And I'll be shining like the sun**_

_**I can't wait**_

_**I can't wait for the world for spin**_

_**I can't wait to be happening**_

_Ooh, what's it gonna take_

_**I can't wait for the time to come**_

_**And I'll be shining like the sun**_

_I can't wait___**I can't wait**

We got huge applause from the crowd after that one. These people here love our music. We usually never get this much of applause. That tells how much we were applauded.

Jessi spoke next, "Now we're gonna slow down a bit. Too much excitement in the room. But hey, excitement's good. Hit it Beray."

We sung _True Colors next. __**(I'll type this song later)**_

Ali grabbed the mike next and said, "This next song we take to heart, we imprints."

_You told me_

_There's no need_

_To talk it out cuz it's too late_

_To proceed, and slowly_

_I took your words and walked away_

_No looking back_

_I won't regret no_

_I will find my way_

_I'm broken_

_But I still have to say_

_**It's alright; it's okay**_

_**I'm so much better without you**_

_I won't be sorry_

_**Alright, okay**_

_**So don't you bother with what I do**_

_**No matter what you've said**_

_**I won't return**_

_**Our bridge has burned down**_

_**I'm stronger now**_

_**Alright, okay**_

_**I'm so much better without you**_

_I won't be sorry_

_You played me_

_Betrayed me_

_Your love was nothing but a game_

_Portrayed a role_

_You took control_

_I couldn't help but fall_

_So deep_

_But now I see things clear_

_**It's alright; it's okay**_

_**I'm so much better without you**_

_I won't be sorry_

_**Alright, okay**_

_**So don't you bother with what I do**_

_**No matter what you've said**_

_**I won't return**_

_**Our bridge has burned down**_

_**I'm stronger now**_

_**Alright, okay**_

_**I'm so much better without you**_

_I won't be sorry_

_Don't waste your fiction tears on me_

_Just save them for someone in need_

_It's way too late_

_I'm closing the door_

**It's alright; it's okay**

**I'm so much better without**_** you**_

_I won't be sorry_

**Alright,**_** okay**_

_So don't you bother with what I do_

_No matter what you've said_

_**I won't return**_

_**Our bridge has burned down**_

_**I'm stronger now**_

_**Alright, okay**_

_I'm so much better without you __**I'm**_**better without you**

_I won't be sorry_

**It's alright, its okay**

**Alright, okay **_without you_

_No matter what you've said_

**It's alright, its okay**

**Alright, okay**_ without you_

_I won't be sorry_

People started chanting, "Zaley, Zaley, Zaley."

I always love a good crowd. I glanced at Jessi and I saw she was smiling happily. These shows always boost our morals.

Jessi started speaking and said, "Alright, our next song. Doesn't everybody want to feel like a star?"

We heard uproar from the crowd.

I smiled and said, "Well looks like you'll feel it." _**(Will type this song later)**_

Once we've finished; I was suddenly excited. This was one of my favorite songs ever. When I first wrote it, Jessi had just first broken up with Ramiz because she was really upset. He called her a bitch who has no clue what the hell she's doing; he called her ugly and fat and useless to any person and a slut. This was the inspiration of the song.

Once the crowd calmed down; I grabbed the microphone and said, "We'll be taking a short brake, but welcome, the one and only, and the person us Imprints look up to. Charice!"

There was wild applause and she came out on stage as we exited.

So far this concert looked amazing. And nothing could stop it. Nothing at all.


	24. Conert part 2

Chapter 23

Abi Pov

Charice performed her song _Pyramid_which was absolutely my favorite song ever.

The audience clapped loudly for her. There was a couple of wolf whistles from the crowd for her.

Charice handed me the mike backstage and said to me, "Good luck."

I smiled at her and said into the mike, "Now who wants to have a little fun now."

The crowd started screaming at my voice and Jessi started playing the guitar for the next song.

This song was one that represented me when everyone believed that nothing wrong happened in my life, that my life was absolutely perfect. No one believed me till I met Jessi. Till that time, no one wanted to be friends with me because everyone believed that I was lying. This song represented those times.

_You don't know my name_

_You don't know anything about me_

_At your right to play nice_

_I wanna be in your game_

_That things that you say_

_You may think_

_I never hear about them_

_No matter, word travels fast_

_I'm telling it to your face_

_I'm standing here behind my back_

_You don't know how it feels_

_To be outside the crowd_

_You don't know how it feels_

_To be left out_

_You don't know how it feels_

_To be your own best friend_

_On the outside looking in_

_If you could read my mind_

_You might see_

_More of me than me see I_

_And you've been all wrong_

_No matter who you think I am_

_You've never given me a chance_

_You don't know how it feels_

_To be outside the crowd_

_You don't know how it feels_

_To be left out_

_You don't know how it feels_

_To be your own best friend_

_On the outside looking in_

_I'm tired of staying at home_

_I'm bored and all alone_

_I'm sick of wasting all my time_

_You don't know how it feels_

_To be outside the crowd_

_You don't know how it feels_

_To be left out_

_You don't know how it feels_

_To be your own best friend_

_On the outside looking in_

_You don't know how it feels_

_To be outside the crowd_

_You don't know how it feels_

_To be left out_

_You don't know how it feels_

_To be your own best friend_

_On the outside looking in_

There was wild applause after that one. I smiled remembering what joy came into my life when I made new friends.

"Alright now who wants a bit twist to these songs?" Chaney yelled into her mike.

More uproar. We really knew how to work a crowd.

We sang some of our old favorites when we began like_ So Yesterday_, _Two Worlds Collide, Big Girls Don't Cry, _and _Unwritten_. These were some of the songs we just made up because we wanted something different and unusual for our sound.

After that I took the mike out and said, "Alright, now it's time for each of our corners. Some new and old music. Why don't we have Hailer go first? Hailer would you?

I took Chaney's place at the drums when she began to sing.

_How you choose to express yourself_

_It's all your own and I can tell_

_It comes naturally_

_It comes naturally_

_You follow what you feel inside_

_You listen to it_

_You don't have to try_

_It comes naturally_

_Ooh…it comes naturally_

_And it takes my breath away_

_What you do so naturally_

_You are the thunder_

_And I'm the lightning_

_And I love the way you know_

_Who you are and to need excitement_

_When you know it's meant to be_

_Everything comes naturally_

_It comes naturally_

_When you're with me baby_

_Everything comes naturally_

_It comes naturally_

_May, may, may, be_

_You have a way of moving it_

_A force of nature you're energy_

_It comes naturally_

_It comes naturally_

_And it takes my breath away_

_What you do so naturally_

_You are the thunder_

_And I'm the lightning_

_And I love the way you know_

_Who you are and to need excitement_

_When you know it's meant to be_

_Everything comes naturally_

_It comes naturally_

_When you're with me baby_

_Everything comes naturally_

_It comes naturally_

_May, may, may, be_

_When we collide_

_Sparks fly_

_And you look in my eyes_

_It takes my breath away_

_You are_

_You are the thunder_

_And I'm the lightning_

_And I love the way you know_

_Who you are and to need excitement_

_When you know it's meant to be_

_Everything comes naturally_

_It comes naturally_

_When you're with me baby_

_Everything comes naturally_

_It comes naturally_

_May, may, may, be_

_Naturally_

_Naturally _

_Naturally_

_May, may, maybe_

_Naturally_

_Naturally_

_Everything comes naturally_

Chaney smiled at the crowd and said into the mike, "That's all I have for you tonight. Thank you Seattle. Beray." Chaney inclined to Ali.

She grabbed the mike and said, "No new songs today so I'm going to sing an old one."

I switched places with Chaney and took Ali's spot at the keyboard.

Ali started singing.

_I don't think about it_

_I don't think about it_

_Misunderstood_

_Everybody feels that way sometimes_

_Whoa_

_I wish I could _

_Fit in with all the rest but I_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Got my own style_

_Got my own way_

_I don't care what people say yeah cuz_

_I don't think about it_

_I don't think about it_

_I don't think about it_

_Being myself and rake a doubt about it_

_I won't cry any tears_

_I'll just live without fear_

_I'm so happy cuz I'm living my life_

_And I don't think about it_

_A shooting star_

_Twinkling cross the sky at night_

_Whoa_

_Near or far_

_I'm wishing everything will be alright_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Got my own dreams_

_Got my own plans_

_Gonna get there any way I can Cuz_

_I don't think about it_

_I don't think about it_

_I don't think about it_

_Being myself and rake a doubt about it_

_I won't cry any tears_

_I'll just live without fear_

_I'm so happy cuz I'm living my life_

_And I don't think about it_

_Got my own style_

_Got my own way_

_I don't care what people say yeah cuz_

_I don't think about it_

_I don't think about it_

_I don't think about it_

_Being myself and rake a doubt about it_

_I won't cry any tears_

_I'll just live without fear_

_I'm so happy cuz I'm living my life_

_And I don't think about it_

_I don't think about it_

_I don't think about it_

_I don't think about it_

_Being myself and rake a doubt about it_

_I won't cry any tears_

_I'll just live without fear_

_I'm so happy cuz I'm living my life_

_And I don't think about it_

_Think about it_

_Think about it_

_Whoa, think about it_

_Think about it_

_I'm living my life and I don't think about it_

Ali got huge applause from that. She evened bowed to increase the applause. Once she settled down the crowd she said, "Next up tonight is Backstabba with some new music."

I switched with Ali and took Jessi's guitar.

"Hey guys," Jessi began, "I have a new song I want to sing called _Cried me a River_. Hope you enjoy it."

Jessi sang it with true meaning to her heart. Ramiz had no more impact on her life because he's dead and he can't come back from the dead.

Once she finished, there was wild applause. They love hearing each one of us sing individually without all the other vocals joining in.

Jessi smiled and said, "Next song I'm singing is another creation of Zaley, but she requested that I sing it. It's called Died in Your Eyes. Enjoy."

I didn't want to sing that song just because it was about my ex. I hated that some songs were just so focused on him so I gave it to Jessi, Ali, or Chaney to sing. This time it went to Jessi.

She finished the song beautifully and smiled at the audience. They went crazy again and started yelling, "Backstabba, Backstabba, Backstabba."

She told into the mike, "Now presenting the person you've all been waiting for Zaley." Jessi finished of saying."

Jessi and I switched places and I started talking. "So, what a night for a Seattle isn't it."

The crowd roared in approval. I giggled and then said, "Well I have a variety of songs to end this night. I'm going to start with a song called _Girls next door __**(Oh yeah the songs in this chapter that look familiar with the titles, that means I've already written the song. Just thought I let you guys know.)**_

I didn't even listen to the crowd after that song because something struck me. I was doing something I love with my friends. It felt so natural and it made my life a whole lot better. Friendship was really the key to everything.

I sang a few other old songs that were a favorite of the crowd.

Then I sang the two most important songs that I think I might have ever written.

Once the uproar in the crowd settled down, I started speaking calmly into the mike. "This next song is a song I'd like to dedicate to the guy that is most important in my life who recently did an outstanding thing for me that no one can top. It makes me think of him as a hero. Hope you enjoy it."

I sang the song_ Hero_. At first, the crowd was silent after I finished, so I thought it wasn't up to their standards, but suddenly there was a huge burst of applause. The audience wouldn't stop clapping for 5 minutes. And believe me, 5 minutes is a long time.

I shot a glance at Jessi and she nodded. It was time for our big finale.

I took the mike out of the stand and said, "Alright, it's time for this gathering tonight to come to an end, but before that, we have one more song to sing. It's dedicated to our manager, Trixie and hoping that she will get the man of her dreams someday."

Then we all joined in singing, _Doesn't Everybody Wanna Fall in Love. _It was a huge hit, but then again who doesn't want to fall in love.


	25. Love

**Nudgelover here just wanted to post this because I don't know what I'm feeling now is in this and I hope one of you guys will really listen to what I have to say**

**~Nudgelover**

I love you I don't know how to say it. Your eyes with their mysterious gray in them makes you so alluring. Your smile makes any girl smile with you. Your funniness makes anyone laugh alongside with you, you make every girl your friend, and you know about everyone here and flirt with every girl. You know about me and you always ask me for help but I know you don't love me so why don't you love me. I was always there for you, I always was by your side and now here we are you with all your _girlfriends_ and me all so random and happy. But of course our paths crossed again, when you have ignored me for two years, so what's special now. You think you can win back into my heart. Well no you can't, I won't let you. You're hurt me way too many times in the past and now I can't even get over you. You made me feel safe, protected, _loved_, and here I am again, boy meeting girl and girl falling in love with boy. Why? Why do you have to do this to me, can't you see I want you out. I absolutely hate you for this, for making me fall in love with you again. I hate it. So you can take back your sorry ass and send it back to your girls who flirt with you all the time till it's so absolutely vile and disgusting. You know that I feel this, and now you realize I was the girl you wanted. Well too late, I've moved on and so you have to too. I've moved on and there's nothing letting me stop in the direction that my life is taking me. I will love someone who will love me for who I am, not by my smarts. I will love someone who will think I am beautiful by any shape or form, not by someone who thinks I'm pretty when I look like a slut. I will love someone for being they are, not by how alluring they are. I will love someone again. So why won't you listen. Listen to your heart which always tells you the truth. Listen to the friends who have always been there for you, not hating you behind your back. Life comes only once and you should live it the way you want, not by regretting everything you've done. Always take a step back and listen before you do anything. It will make life truly livable


	26. Kidnapped

_Omg Omg Im so sorry for not updating in what several months but I've been so busy with school since the school I'm going to piles you up with work everyday. I'm trying to write a lot of chapters now so I can have enough to post til spring break. I'm sorry for keeping you guys waiting, and now here's the part that everyone has been wondering why I had a vote several like months ago it's starts now_

_Luv ya all and thanks for reviewing whoever did I luv y'all_

_And also check out my other Fanfic true love can be found anywhere. Thx guys appreciate it_

_Nudgelover_

Chapter 24

Chaney Pov

It was such a short drive back to Forks that it hardly seemed like we were driving. All five of us kept bringing up songs to sing or good points of the concert. And I say, it was one of the best concerts we had.

As soon as we got to Kim's house, Jessi and Abi climbed out and Abi told the others, "Since your house has a lot of showers Nessie, you three can go there and shower up. Also, ask for new clothes from Alice, she's sure to have plenty and Chaney could you come back with your car and Ali with mine. We need to make it look like we only used one car."

Of course, Abi was always one step ahead of the game.

I drove Nessie, Ali, and I went to Nessie's house and showered up there. Man, oh man did it feel good.

While I was in the shower, I started remembering yesterday's events, how I fell into the arms of the most gorgeous stranger ever. Brady. He seriously had amazing abs. It helped that they were always shirtless around us. Maybe I'm the only one noticing it? I don't know. All I do know is that he liked me to an extent, but I didn't know how far of an extent. He was staring at me like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. Maybe what we've researched on imprinting is true. Maybe, it is here that imprinting happen.

Nessie gave me some convincing clothes to wear to show that we went on a shopping trip, and I went to go drop my car off at Abi's place so it wouldn't raise suspicion for the wolves.

I started daydreaming about the different scenarios on how Brady could ask me out if he did; however, I was too caught in my fantasies of me and Brady when my car stopped moving. I looked at the gas meter and it said Empty. Well that's just great. Shit.

I got out of my car and got out my phone. It was dead too. Why does all this shit happen to me. Ughness.

There was a forest ahead of me so like my usual self, I was curious and went into the forest. Maybe, there was somebody there who could help me.

I started wandering into the trees, admiring the beauty of it when suddenly, a twig behind me cracked. I swirled around trying to see who was following me, but alas, they were way too quick for me. Maybe it was a vampire.

I kept wandering into the woods when a sudden clearing came upon me. I knew it wasn't the clearing that Renessmee had talked about since it had a different feel to what she said.

There were daisies growing everywhere with several animals playing within them. A couple of deer running about so carelessly so freely. It was so free so caring so amazing feeling that I didn't want to leave.

I sat down in the tall grass and lay down. I would be here for a while so it's best to make use of my time by thinking.

The most urgent issue for me was my family. I really wanted to move here and finish high school here.

There was a sudden crack behind me. I whipped around to see only nothing behind me. I started to become weary of this place; someone was here.

I turned around to start walking back to my car when I heard another crack and blur pass right past me. I started to get really scared so I started running back to my car.

However, someone put their hand in front of me and made me fall over. I tried to see who was it but then my whole world went black and became nothingness.


	27. Realizations

Chapter 25

Abi Pov

I didn't know what was taking Chaney so long. I tried calling her cellphone, but it was dead. I started panicking. Where was Chaney?

I called Ali hoping she would pick up. Thankfully she did.

"Ali, where's Chaney?" I asked.

"Um, I thought she was with you. She left like a half an hour ago. Oh my god, what happened to her?"

Now, I was really scared and thought of something. I remembered Ramiz saying that they were targeting imprints. Oh no, oh no.

"Ali give the phone to Edward now," I said hysterically.

She gave it within a heartbeat. Edward said, "Hello."

I jumped right into the point, "I think Chaney's been kidnapped by them. Her cell phone's dead and it doesn't take that long to get here. She was fine with gas and she's been missing for a half an hour. I'm really scared that they took her."

Edward started muttering orders to the rest of the family to do a search for her. "Abi, call the wolves. We'll need their help."

I ended the line and called Kim. She was the only one that I had. Once she picked up, I got straight to the point, "Kim get the other wolves to the Cullen's. Chaney's been kidnapped probably by the vampires that are after us." I broke into uncontrollable sobs.

She ended the line. I assumed that she was getting the other wolves.

I motioned for Jessi to join us and we zipped to the Cullens place. Thankfully, the wolves weren't there yet so we could enter the Cullen's place in peace.

Most of the Cullen's weren't there. I just wanted to sit and cry into someone because Chaney was kidnapped and it was all my fault.

The wolves entered the Cullen's place to get the game plan. Edward was still here to communicate.

"So Abi told us Chaney has been kidnapped. Where was she last?" Sam directed the question toward us.

I couldn't speak since I was still crying. Jessi was able to answer even though she was still crying.

"See, we don't know. She dropped us at Abi's house, well me and Abi so we could pick up some things for makeovers and such while the others came to the Cullen's. Chaney saw, I believe, that she was running out of gas so she went by herself. She hasn't called us since I believe her phone is dead, but I don't know. Someone might have done it." With that, Jessi went back to her melancholy.

I vaguely heard what was going to happen. Edward and Bella were going to look with most of the other wolves while Seth and Collin stayed behind. Brady wouldn't be left behind because I believe he imprinted on her. That's the only reason why I think he's able to go.

The rest of us imprints were to stay here while the others come here for safety precaution.

I couldn't stop crying. I should have gone with her, I should have. She wouldn't be kidnapped if I went with her or if I didn't suggest her to come back. It was really all my fault.

I broke into a renewed sense of sobs, and then I felt arms pick me up. Seth put me on his lap and held me close to him. I started sobbing into him.

I started making time go fast because I wanted to know if Chaney was okay.

Seth felt me doing this and brought and held me even tighter.

"It's all my fault." I choked out to Seth.

He started stroking my hair and said, "Abi, it's not your fault. How would you know that she would be kidnapped? If it's anyone's fault, it's whoever kidnapped her. You can't blame yourself. Brady imprinted on her so now he won't rest till he finds her. He'll be going for constant watch 24 hours.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and just held onto him. He felt my need of having someone and just held me, both wondering if Chaney would be alright.

On the corner of my eye, I saw Collin holding Ali who was sobbing into him to. He probably imprinted on her to, by the way he was broken and the way he was looking at her.

Ali trusted him. That was good since I've heard some stories of Imprints not trusting the wolves.

I saw Jessi in pain. I immediately felt bad for her. Embry wasn't here, and I could see she needed him badly.

Same with Nessie, she was upset too. She really likes all of us, and we were her first friends in a long time. Losing a friend hit her and she was crying too. She needed Jacob. She really did.

The other Imprints burst through the door and saw the state of how we were. Emily immediately went to comfort Jessi, and also cry about what happened. I could tell that she was scared, actually all of us were scared.

Rachel surprisingly went to go comfort Nessie. I could tell Nessie was surprised by this act of kindness, but welcomed it with ease.

The other imprints sat down tense. I saw a cute 8 year old sitting on Kim's lap. This probably was the girl Quil imprinted on.

I could feel Seth staring at me. I looked up to meet his gaze. He showed concern in his eyes for how I was and also for Chaney. I rested my head on the crook of his neck, wondering what would happen next.


	28. Plans

_Hey guys Nudgelover here, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time when you're in high school you barely have time to do anything literally from what they all require of you. I'm sorry to my readers_

_Anyways I have managed to finish 2 chapters kinda short but both will be updated today 1 now and another one later in the night. I hope they satisfy you guys_

_Again really sorry and enjoy! AND NEVER FORGET TO REVIEW! Reviews make me work harder_

Abi Pov

Finally the vampires and part of the wolves came back. I saw Embry and Jake and Quil come back, but none of the other wolves did.

I looked at them expectantly and Alice said, "No sign of her yet. We're trying to keep a broader base of connection. This vamp is good. I don't know where he would take her."

"Somewhere Brady could find her," I whispered. They all whirled their heads toward me.

"What?" asked Jake?

I shared a glance with Seth and looked at him questioningly and then at Ali. He understood and told Collin, "Collin tell her now to make conversations easier."

He nodded and brought Ali to his feet and went outside; I wanted to see her reaction, but there were pressing matters to get to.

"Remember Ramiz. He was tracking me, Jessi, and Nessie the other day, and got to me. Since Chaney was isolated and all by herself, she was a more vulnerable person to take. These vamps are only trying to get the wolves out of the way. Brady is heading, wherever he is, to where Chaney is. It's a trap. So people need to be with him, otherwise…" I didn't want think about the possibility.

Jasper and Emmett ran out the door and went to go find Brady. This was trouble for sure. Jake looked thoughtful and asked, "You said Jane created him right?"

I nodded. "Volturi, Bella, is there any way we can contact them?"

Bella shook her head, "Not any way I know of."

I suddenly got an idea, hmmm…but I'll need to be in range.

Edward looked curiously at me and I said. "Well, you know how I can freeze objects. I've been practicing and it has gotten up to ten miles away. I need to get into range so we can freeze this vamp, so Brady can take Chaney out safely.

There was silence at this, till Seth growled and said, "Absolutely not."

I whirled on him and said, "What if he's going to make Chaney a vampire as soon as Brady comes into range. They can't recognize Nessie or I, well our scents. Each vamp has to see us, and these vamps only know human scents, I don't have a human scent anymore, neither does Nessie. We can both go and find Chaney."

Nessie looked up and had this determined look on her face and nodded.

But Edward pointed out something, "You guys still smell like dogs, well Nessie not really, you need to detoxify yourselves too. Change clothes and stay outside, well away from the wolves, but close enough to be in our sight." He exchanged glances with Bella, and it seemed like they were communicating with each other. At last, Edward sighed and nodded.

"You two need to be extremely careful and always on your guard. There's going to be someone following you 30 miles behind you in civilization. Vamps, not the wolves. These newborn vamps can't hear suspect us if we're in town. That way we can keep an eye on you guys, and help you guys out when if necessary." Edward said looking away.

Nessie and I exchanged glances and nodded.

I could feel Seth staring at me, and I saw Jake staring at Nessie. Neither one liked their imprint being in trouble.

I turned around and whispered to him, "I'll be okay. Couple of people will be there to protect us. They can get to us easily and help us."

He stared into my eyes, trying to show me everything he felt, worry, love, and protectful.

I kissed him. Actually, it was a hunger kiss. Neither wanted it to end while yet, we had to.

I loved feeling his lips on mine. It made me feel complete and safe and, it felt like home to me. I hope that it was a similar feeling for Seth.

I broke off the kiss and said, "I need to go."

He nodded his face impassive. I wondered what was going on his mind.

I knew Nessie didn't know about the imprinting fully yet, so she had no clue Jacob had not imprinted on her yet. She got up and joined me to have showers again. Jessi would bring our clothes to us.

I drowned myself in the water and just thought about what I was going to do. It was scary to think about that we were so vulnerable of getting into their clutches.

I got out of the shower and Jessi handed me my clothes when I was in my towel. I nodded at her and went back into the bathroom and put it on.

Nessie came out, and we both decided to jump out the window closest to us to avoid the wolf smell altogether.

We sat outside for sometime waiting for the signal for us to get going.

Edward was calling Jasper and telling him of the plan. They had to tell Brady to be far away from us, or otherwise it'll ruin the whole plan.

I heard that Jasper will wait for us well we have to hear where he is and go around that spot. That's the closest which they have gotten to the enemy.

Nessie and I didn't talk, just sat there thinking about what the day will bring us.

Nessie started the conversation after a long silence and said, "Abi, do you have a good sense of her scent."

"Somewhat. From where Jasper tells us to stop, we need to smell raspberries, since that's what Chaney's hair should smell like. Her perfume is made up of these fruit passions. We have to smell that out too. But also we can sort of smell what she smells like too…Oh Jessi!"

I call up to one of the vamps and said, "Hey, tell Jessi to throw down the clothes Chaney wore last."

There was a drop of clothes, the ones we had worn to the concert.

Nessie and I smelled them thoroughly, making sure we remembered the scent.

We collapsed into another silence, wondering when we would get moving.

I hoped it was soon because every minute we waste, the more chance that Chaney won't survive.


	29. Fight

Chapter 28

_**AN: GUYS IM COMING BACK TO WRITE I HAVENT HAD ANY TIME IN THE PAST YEAR TO WRITE BUT IM COMING BACK TO WRITE SO PLEASE COME AND READ THESE STORIES AGAIN THANK YOU!**_

_**~NUDGELOVER**_

Abi Pov

Seth soon came because they found Brady tied up: Well, they were trying to hang Brady, but the wolves were stronger than that. I shivered thinking what would have happened if I hadn't come on time.

Dr. Cullen came soon and immediately started checking pulse, blood flow and everything.

He seemed to understand what happened because he could smell the fresh blood. He turned to me and began to from a question, but I interrupted him. "I sucked as much of the venom as I can out."

Dr. Cullen nodded at me and turned back to his check-up of Chaney.

"There still is venom in her body, but it will help her heal the injuries she had. She may be a part vampire," Dr. Cullen said, finished with his check-up.

"Like me," I whispered softly.

Dr. Cullen nodded at me and turned outside and called, "Emmett, Jasper,"

Those two immediately came in and picked up Chaney slowly and started heading slowly in vampire speed, back to the Cullen's house.

Dr. Cullen nodded at me and got up and said, "Seth said for you to wait for him and Jacob, but I will see you back at the house, impressive work by the way."

I smiled and nodded as Dr. Cullen started following the other two vampires.

I got up slowly and casually walked outside, wondering what Seth and Jacob had to do.

These past few days were excruciating for me. The concert, learning about vampires and werewolves, actually becoming a part- vampire, fighting like 15 vampires and sucking venom out of Chaney. All I wanted to do was curl up the couch with Seth.

My wolf was coming out of the trees with Jacob following him.

"Hey Seth," I said softly.

He nodded in my direction motioning to Jacob too.

"Fine, Hello Jacob. So what are we doing now?" I asked both of them.

Seth motioned with his nose for me to follow him. I immediately began running after them, because they were going at such a high speed.

We soon arrived at Chaney's car, apparently now filled with gas.

The boys took a minute to transform back. Seth and Jacob brought me over and explained everything what happened when I left them.

They had destroyed Jane and started burning her. However, the Volturi came, well the leaders of the Volturi had been looking at the forest carefully, seeing their frozen Guard, helpless.

They had negotiated a peace treaty with the wolves. They wouldn't harm any of the future generations of the wolves while, they would be able to take back their Guard, because Seth and Jacob were going to burn their bodies.

The main leader wanted them frozen to see if they could turn them back, otherwise, I would have to unfreeze them later.

"Really, so this was a set-up?" I asked both of them.

They both were quiet for a moment till Jacob responded, "Yeah, they never wanted to hurt us, they wanted to see our strengths and weakness, our imprints our weakness, even though some can kick butt."

I ignored the comment from Jacob and asked him, "Are you even going to ask Nessie out ever?"

Seth started sniggering and I elbowed him to stop.

"What do you mean, Abi?" Jake asked weakly.

"She wonders, she told me specifically, if Jacob would ever like her, because he ignores every sign she gives him," I glared at Jake.

The great Alpha cowered under my glare and I sighed.

"You're driving," I tossed the keys to Jacob. He nodded meekly, getting in front while Seth and I cuddled in the back.

It was a quiet drive home. I was reliving the most tense moments of my life ever and scariest moments of my life forever.

"You know…never mind forget it," Seth said looking away from me.

"What, you can ask me?" I said quietly to Seth.

He stared into my eyes before asking, "Were you raped by your father and others paying your father?"

I looked away from Seth this time, unwanted memories coming up in my mind.

"Why haven't you asked Jessi either?. We both went through this" I asked Seth, figuring this was my best chance to escape.

Jake slammed the breaks and turned around and stared at me. _'Sorry Jessi'_ I thought to myself.

"You mean both of you…" Jake began weakly, seeing me in a new light.

"There were reasons that we are best friends," I replied flatly. "Keep driving," I said a little harshly to Jacob.

Jacob began thinking; I could literally see the wheels turning in his head. I buried my head in Seth's chest, more unwanted memories coming up and threatening to let my tears fall.

Seth just hugged me tighter and started stroking my hair in comfort. It made my teary eyes go away and they just became remorseful eyes.

We silently made our way back to the Cullen's residence where everyone was waiting for us.

I was bombarded with hugs from all the girls congratulating and sort of yelling at me for the things I had just done.

I gave an apologetic glance at Jessi and she immediately tensed up. I mouthed rape to her and pointed at her when everyone was talking to the wolves that came with me, she nodded, her eyes falling flat. She excused herself and said she needed to use the bathroom.

Ali was a bit bewildered by the wolfish things and was completely worried about Jessi when she went to the bathroom.

"Will she be okay?" Ali whispered to me.

"Everyone will be harping on both of us after Chaney gets well about…you know what, I accidentally let something slip in my anger of being asked questions about my pasta life I don't want to talk about," I huffed to her.

She nodded at me, lost in thought. "Hey, you know the concert was our best concert yet, it sold out completely and our new songs are at #2," Ali squealed out the last part.

Everybody turned to stare at us, Seth met my eyes in curiosity and asked me, "What do you mean your concert, where were you guys today?"

I exchanged a glance with Ali, at that moment, Jessi came down, her tear-stained face.

"Abi, what the hell is it now?" Jessi asked me.

"115," I responded flatly.

A 115 is when someone knows that we are actually the Imprints band.

Jessi immediately tensed up and glanced at the wolves wearily, wondering what they were going to ask.

"Let's just say, someone already knows, among this group of people, where we were today," I responded, that would keep them distracted enough.

I connected eyes with my sister and her eyes widened in recognition.

"What do you…" Jacob began asking.

"Don't ask any questions, okay, when we want to tell you, we will," Nessie said a bit to harsh to Jacob.

Jacob winced at the tone of Nessie's voice.

At that moment, the vampires decided to come back into this room, officially ending these unsteady waters.

"Chaney will be out for a couple of hours. She may have vampirism tendencies. Brady also suffered severe pain, but his bones are regrowing. He also needs sleep time because his lungs were about to burst when we got to him. And also, to your topic, we knew where the girls were, they asked us specifically. There were two vampires where they were at," the doc said to us, shooting a glance at us.

We would be ganged up on now, for telling the Cullens first before the wolves.

"Why did you need to tell them…?" Sam started barking at us.

"Because, you damn imbecile, it involved Nessie's help, and we had to ask her parents before she could join our group specifically," Jessi said in an acerbic tone.

There was silence at this new comment and shot a glance at Jessi. She looked so broken; we needed time.

Before anyone could say anything, I grabbed my keys from the table and dragged Jessi to my car, shooting a glance at Ali saying, I need to calm her down now, she's in a bad state.

Ali nodded at me trying to stop the others from following me.

Jessi and I got in and started driving away on the road. Miles flew below us before I said, "Let it out,"

Jessi stared at me before I sighed and said, "Nessie…Nessie helped me that day, and you need the damn help to before you tear yourself up. If anyone's to blame who told the wolves, it's me, I told you that, blame me, but please don't damn blame yourself for what you sick bastard parents did to you. They're not even parents; they're damn murderers who cannot be trusted with kids,"

I parked the car near some trees, when Jessi burst into uncontrollable tears. I hugged her while she sobbed into my shirt, not being able to hold her calm face anymore.

5 minutes later, her tears receded and she had a few sniffles before she stopped. She wiped her eyes before she muttered, "Thanks, Abi,"

"Hey we've always been practically sisters, get through everything together, do everything together, what else is there?"

Jessi half-smiled at me and said, "Decide the queen of this year,"

My eyes widened at Jessi, "I've forgotten about that,"

Every year, the group decides who's leader for the year. This year it was me. It started ever since we were in Middle School when we first met and we always conflicted in ideas. The queen was to compromise the ideas together and to definitely face everyone against us and our friends.

I sped to the Cullen place and dragged Jessi back into the house. Everyone was staring at both of us. I didn't really care till I found Ali on the couch with Colin.

"Wha…?" Ali began to form her question before I interrupted her.

"We forgot about choosing the queen," I told her.

Ali got up shocked, how could we forget that?

"Damn, how could we forget, that's the tradition we've always had and we were going to do it last week!" Ali exclaimed walking back-and-forth.

"Someone care to explain?" Colin asked one of us. Several of the wolves murmured in agreement.

We ignored them and contemplated. I suddenly had a brilliant idea, "Ali, I think we need to spread it to someone else, a special someone else, I said in excitement.

Jessi and Ali stared at me elated too, "Oh Nessie," we all sang together.

Everyone blinked at us, "How did you guys do that that was in perfect harmony?" Embry asked us, looking at each of us.

We ignored him too while Nessie was walking toward us, "I get to be this queen thingy mijigy?"

"It's not just a thingy, mijigy," we all exclaimed.

"It's the most important title ever," Ali said.

"It's someone who rules for a year and gets their way for a year,"

"Usually for it today," I said staring right into Nessie's eyes. She nodded at me understandingly.

"So what do I…."

"Shhhhhh…." We all told her, offended that she was telling in front of tens of people, "It has to be kept quiet what the queen officially does," Jessi told her, the obvious excitement now on her face.

A couple of wolves groaned, hate being kept out of the loop.

Nessie rolled her eyes at us and said, "Fine I accept, but I get a pay raise,"

"What do you mean…?" Jared began saying, before we interrupted him, ignoring the wolves again.

"How much?" I asked her, honestly, the sleaze-bag owed us a lot for spending our money illegally without our permission.

"Nessie, you know we pay you according to how we like the manager, the last manager was idiotic and couldn't do anything. So you get all the money the damn bitch owes us," Ali told her.

"Eh…good enough," Nessie said, oblivious to the questioning stares.

"Manager?" Kim asked me, "So you guys fired your old one?"

"Yeah, we did, right before today," I told h


End file.
